Of Motorcyles and Mazes
by Fairyfinder
Summary: April Stormynight takes her cousin, Sasha, to the park one day for a picnic and a story. Who would have guessed that the book would result in Sasha getting taken by none other than the Goblin King? In order to get her cousin back April, a rebel, must run the famed labyrinth. But will she be to late? Will her freedom-longing heart get her in trouble? Will Jareth steal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story for this particular fandom, so don't hate me if it's been done before. I've only read a couple of the Labyrinth stories. I really hope you like this and if you like Artemis Fowl I hope you like my other stories as well. :D**

**Disclaimer: I wasn't even alive when Labyrinth came out so, no, I don't own it.**

April Stormynight scrambled to find anything that even resembled a picnic basket. Finally, in a dark corner of her apartment, she located her dad's old cooler that he had given her.

"I'll just tie a bow on it and it will be perfect." April grumbled, blowing her dark bangs out of her eyes. Her fingerless gloves wrapped around the handle and lugged it out into the light. "Maybe some other time I can give it a paint job." She said, cringing at the picture of a hula dancer.

April walked out to her kitchen and grabbed a bow her mom had tied the curtains up with last time she was there. The eighteen year old made some ham and cheese sandwiches and put them in the cooler. She added chips, soda, and a stale package of Chips-Ahoy cookies. When she had packed enough food she set the cooler aside and grabbed her combat boots. She tugged them on over her hole filled socks and laced them up. April put on her black leather jacket and looked around for her helmet.

Her black motorcycle helmet, painted with orange flames, was sitting on the couch with April's phone. The young woman picked up both and took the cooler out the door. She waved to her nosey neighbor lady while locking the door and headed out.

April tied the cooler to her Harley Davidson using bungee cords and put and blanket in the saddle bag. She slipped her helmet over her black and purple hair and raced out of the parking lot. A mile down the road she pulled into the drive of a fancy Victorian styled home. April pulled off her helmet, ran her hand through her hair to make it presentable and knocked on the door.

A stern looking woman with graying hair open and looked down at April, who was only five-foot four. April grinned mischievously at the older woman and pulled her into a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Aunt Carla!" April smiled.

"You too, April! It has been so long that when Sasha heard you were taking her out she about burst with excitement!" Carla laughed.

"Speaking of Sasha, where _is_ my favorite cousin?" April mock pondered, seeing a little girl peeking from behind the door.

The girl jumped out and hugged April. "Here I am!"

"Is that you Sasha? You must have shrunk at least a foot, 'cause I couldn't see you anywhere!" April teased her cousin.

"Are we going to have our picnic today?" Sasha panted excitedly.

"Yes ma'am we are! I've got your favorite…"

In unison the girls sang: "Ham, cheese, and cookies please!"

Carla smiled softly at the two. "You better behave yourself, Sasha. We wouldn't want any goblins to come and snap you up!"

Sasha shuddered and April put an arm around her. "If goblins do come to the park we'll show them how it's done, isn't that right Sasha?"

Sasha made a fist and growled. "Yup! Guess what? I've got a dance recital tomorrow and I get to be a fairy and Greta has to play a goblin!"

"Oh that reminds me! April, would you mind taking Sasha to your place for a sleepover tonight and taking her to the recital? Your uncle and I can't take her because of a business meeting tonight." Carla pleaded.

"Sure, no problem." April shrugged, "What time is the dance?"

"Noon. Thank you so much! I know you probably had plans…"

"Naw!" April waved her hand dismissively, "I'll have much more fun with Sasha then I would staying at home by myself anyway. She _is_ my _favorite_ cousin. We'll have and party and stay up till ten." Carla glared and April corrected herself. "Nine-thirty – nine!"

"Here is her bag." Carla handed April a pink and yellow dance bag, "And here is her helmet. Do be careful on that thing." She said pointing at April's bike and giving Sasha a pink, daisy and smiley face covered helmet.

"We will!" Both girls chimed.

April put Sasha's dance gear in the saddle bag and helped the seven year old put her helmet on. She put her own helmet on and climbed up onto the Harley. They waved to Carla and sped away in the direction of the park.

When they got near the city park April slowed down and found a parking spot. Sasha threw off her helmet and tried to undo the cooler's restraints.

"Wait! What's your mom's rule?" April stopped her.

Sasha sighed. "Mommy says 'you should never take your helmet off until April turns off the death-trap'."

April almost laughed at the last bit, but managed to keep a straight face. "That's right. Now help me unpack."

The two took the cooler and blanket to a lush spot in the park and set up. April snapped the blanket out and set it down gently. Sasha sat down and opened up the cooler.

April was about to dig in when Sasha stopped her. "You forgot to say grace!"

"Your right. Thank you Lord for this food and please bless it to our bodies, amen." April said, glancing at Sasha to make sure she had said it right.

The little girl had grabbed the pack of cookies and passed one to April. They finished dessert and began on lunch. Sasha looked around and spotted something in a tree.

"April, wanna see something I learned on _Wild Kratts_?" The little girl implored.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hold a tiny bit of ham from your sandwich at arm's reach and sit still." Sasha told her.

April obliged and waited. A large barn owl swooped down from a tree and landed on April's arm, taking the ham in its curved beak.

"Oh…" April almost swore, but Sasha interrupted her.

"Blueberries!"

"Oh blueberries! Where'd he come from?" April breathed.

"A tree over there! Isn't he pretty? I'm calling him Reggie." Sasha declared.

The owl seemed to cringe at the name, but kept eating the ham.

"His claws,"

"Talons," Sasha corrected.

"His talons are piercing my jacket's leather!" April winced.

"I heard that owl talons can crush a rabbit's skull." Sasha said cheerfully.

_She's picking up on your dark humor! Carla won't like that!_ April told herself. "Poor bunny."

"Yeah, but an owl has to eat, right?" Sasha smiled, stroking the owl's feathers.

"Careful, your mom won't like it if I take you home and you're missing a finger." April warned.

Sasha snapped her hand back.

"How about we get Reggie off of me and if he wants to he can stick around for story time." April suggested as she felt "Reggie" weigh down her arm.

The owl hopped onto the cooler and cocked its head in April's direction as if he was listening. April grabbed a book from the bottom of the cooler.

"What story is it?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know what it is called 'cause I got it from the used bookstore and the title rubbed off. I started reading it yesterday and thought you'd like to read it with me." April raised the book and opened her mouth to read but Sasha interrupted.

"I found the title! It's called _Labyrinth_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well? What did you think of my first Labyrinth Fanfiction? I don't know how you people do it since this is my first fic for a movie, but please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own April, Sasha, and Carla, but not Labyrinth.**

April looked at the spot on the book where Sasha had pointed and smiled. "How'd you get so good at reading?"

"Mommy lets me read to her every night." Sasha replied, "Can you please read now? Reggie looks antsy."

It was true, Reggie was getting agitated. April started to read and the bird calmed down. "Alright, here goes nothing. 'Be careful what you wish for is the moral of this story,'" April read, "Pretty good so far, 'If you make a wish, it might come true so make sure it's a good one. Once there was a young woman who had a bothersome brother. One day she wished him away and the Goblin King came to get him. She told him not to take her brother, that it was a mistake, but the king told her this: _If you wish someone away I must take them, for it is the law._ _But because you love your brother you have a chance to get him back._ The girl asked how this was possible and the king told her that she must run his labyrinth in thirteen hours or her brother would become a goblin.'" April stopped because Sasha was shaking.

"That would be horrible! You would never wish me away, would you April?" The little girl quavered.

"Of course not! Not even if you ate all of the fresh cookies the Aunt Carla made! And believe me, that is a crime punishable by timeout!" April smiled, putting her arm around Sasha.

"You can read more if you want." The little girl smiled weakly.

_I hope this book gets more upbeat for the kid. Carla will kill me if Sasha has nightmares._ April thought glumly. "Okay, where were we? '_But I cannot possibly complete a labyrinth in such a short time!_ The girl cried. The Goblin King smiled cruelly and said: _Then you should not have said _I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now.'" The wind picked up as April read those lines and Sasha shivered. Reggie squawked happily and grew arms and legs.

Sasha screamed when instead of Reggie, a man with wild blonde hair and too much glitter eye shadow stood in front of her. "Good pink kangaroos with sugar cookies on the side!" Sasha shrieked, coming as close to swearing as she ever would.

April jerked her head up and saw the guy. "Where the blueberries did you come from?!"

The man smiled heartlessly at her and looked down to Sasha. "Where do _you_ think I came from?"

Sasha's eyes widened and she pointed a shaking finger at the book. "Are you, the _Goblin_ King?"

"Aren't you a smart thing? Perhaps you'll be one of my less idiotic goblins." The Goblin King smiled, patting her on the head.

April stared at him. "Did you just break out of the psycho ward or something?"

"I was here the whole time, but you knew me by a different name." The king grinned wickedly.

"Reggie?!" Both girls yelped.

"But of course!" He said with a grand gesture, "I'll be taking Sasha and leaving now."

April blinked. "What did you say?"

The king sighed. "I do hate having to repeat myself, but for you I will. I'm taking young Sasha with me to the Underground so she can become a goblin. If you don't have any more questions then we really must be going." He lifted his hand to transport Sasha and himself to the Underground.

"Wait! You can't just waltz in here and take my cousin! It's called kidnapping, dude!" April protested, getting angry.

"No it's not. You wished for her to be taken away and so I shall follow your commands, my dear." The king bowed.

"I never wished that! You little liar!" April shouted in his face.

He patted her on the head like one would do to a small child and smiled a toothy smile at her. "Weren't you the one who said: 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now'? When I hear those words, dear April, I must come and get the child that has been wished away. It is the law."

"I was reading the book!" She bellowed.

The Goblin King shrugged.

"Wait, April! I don't want to go with the goblin!" Sasha cried.

"I know sweetie! I'm trying to make this jerk see reason!" April said through gritted teeth.

The king put a finger to her lips. "Not a jerk. My name is Jareth."

April slapped his hand away. "Well you could be named Barney and have a big purple head and that still wouldn't stop me from doing this!" She swung her fist back and propelled it toward Jareth's face.

He caught her fist with ease. "My, my, you have quite the temper don't you. Let's take a look at our would-be hero." He twirled her so that she was facing away from him. "Purple hair, _that_ can't be natural, unless you are part fey. Leather jacket, very good taste." He smiled, patting his own leather pants, "Fingerless gloves? What is the point of gloves that will not keep your fingers protected?" He wiggled his gloved fingers with glee. He spun her so that she was facing him again. She squirmed but he was too strong.

"Who the blueberries do you think you are?" April hissed.

"The king." Jareth purred, "Your hair is cut in a manner so that one cannot see half of your face. What are you hiding?" He began to pull back her bangs when she spit on him.

"Keep your hands to yourself! Didn't you ever learn that in little goblins' school?" April mocked.

Jareth cocked an eyebrow. "Very well. I shall be taking Sasha and leaving now…" He took a fist full of Sasha's hair and yanked her toward him.

"Ow! Help me April!" Sasha sobbed.

"Hang on a second! You've gotta give me a chance at the maze thing, right?!" April shouted at him.

He stopped and sneered at her. "You mean my labyrinth? Are you willing to face the labyrinth for this brat?"

April held back tears. "I'm dead meat if I don't get that kid back so, yeah, I'll risk your dumb old labyrinth." _Carla would have me arrested if anything happened to Sasha! I've got to make sure she's safe so I don't end up in a strait jacket for this story._ April told herself.

Jareth clapped his hands and the picnic, Sasha, April, and he were at a large gate. "Here is the entrance. Get to the castle in thirteen hours and you may have your cousin back."

"But," April began.

He waggled a finger at her. "No 'buts' about it. Go through in thirteen hours and you'll get her back. If not she becomes one of my goblins and you will wonder endlessly. I'd say good luck, but it wouldn't be sincere." He laughed manically and transported himself and Sasha to the castle.

"I was gonna ask what the rules are!" April barked. She shrugged. "Guess there are no rules. That's the way I like it." She cracked her knuckles and approached the gate.

**A/N: I haven't seen the movie Labyrinth in so long so if I get a detail or name wrong go ahead and tell me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I kind of abandoned my other stories for this one at the moment… **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was kind of mad about not getting many reviews so I decided not to write. But this time I'm writing for me and not for reviews, so there.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Labyrinth.**

Just as April was about to open the gate a small man-like thing ran up to her and swatted her hand away from the doorknob.

"What do you think you're doing?" The little man hissed.

"The goblin king guy came to the park and stole my cousin. I'm going to get her back. If you've got a problem with that you can take it up with my fist." April threatened.

"Huh? No, no, I was going to warn you not to touch that doorknob. It's rigged on the other side to spray green paint in your face." The man said.

April frowned, not liking being corrected. "Oh, thanks. If you don't mind me asking…"

"What am I?" The small fellow finished for her. "I'm Hoggle." He extended a hand for her to shake.

April took it gingerly and gave a weak smile. "I'm April. What are you doing with that spray can anyway?" She asked, spotting a can that resembled bug spray.

Hoggle gave it a shake and squirted a blue fairy that was floating by.

April grinned. "Wicked." She held out her hand for a fist bump and Hoggle stared at it.

"You're not like most human girls, are you?"

April blew her bangs out of her eyes. "You could say that. Oh, you bump my fist."

He made a fist and hesitantly bumped it against April's. "Why?"

"Uh, I don't know." April shrugged. She grabbed the other doorknob and yanked it. Green paint splatted on her face as the door opened. She glared at Hoggle and wiped the paint away from her eyes.

Hoggle was laughing and clutching his stomach. "That's priceless! I just installed it!"

April grabbed him by the back of his collar and held him up to eye height. "You just made a mistake, little man."

Hoggle was still laughing at her green face. "It was worth it!"

April threw him into the air with a grunt and kicked him, hard. He was still laughing as he flew far from her reach and disappeared. April looked inside the labyrinth. She took a tentative step in.

"Not much of a labyrinth if there's only two ways to go. Well, it makes my job easier; I'll just choose one and follow it for a while." She wiped the rest of the paint off her face and started going down the path to the right. "Hmm, it's longer than it looks from outside." She turned around and saw that the gate was gone. "Oh blueberries!"

Realizing there was nothing else to be done, April sprinted forwards. She finally stopped. "This is taking me nowhere. There has to be a turn somewhere!" She sat down to think.

"Ello!" A small voice called from by her elbow.

"Huh?" April looked around and eventually spotted a blue worm. "Hey there, creepy, little talking bug." She nodded at it.

"What you doing?" The worm asked.

"Thinking about how I'm going to get to the castle. I can't find any turns in this maze." April explained, wondering why she was talking to a bug.

"There's one right there." The worm pointed to the wall and where there was once just brick was now a doorway.

"Whoa! How'd I miss that?" April jumped to her feet and looked through. "Which way should I go?"

"That depends on where you're trying to go. The one on the right goes straight to the castle…" The worm started.

"Then that's the one I'm taking. Thanks bug!" April called, running to the right.

The worm crossed his arms (or whatever they are) when she had left. "I was going to tell her that she couldn't get in that way. Children are so impatient."

April ran for about five minutes before coming to a gate. "Alright! No need for the thirteen hours, I did it in five minutes!" She approached the gate when she heard a rumbling.

April froze. "Uh-oh."

A large troll lumbered out of the shadows. He looked down at April hungrily. "Mmm, food." It bellowed.

"What?! I'm not food! I'm here to see the king!" April yelled at it.

It scratched its head. "Why?"

"He stole my cousin! I'm gonna get Sasha back and then beat the guy up!" April told the troll angrily.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?!" April roared.

"Me eats you now." The troll smiled and patted its giant, furry stomach.

"I don't think so!" April put her hands on her hips. "I had to run for five minutes to get over here! If anything you are gonna give me a ride."

Again the troll scratched its head. "Sorry?"

"Come down here!" April pointed at the ground beside her. She was inwardly quaking with fear, but on the outside she tried to remain calm, or at least angry.

The troll bent down to her level and frowned, showing its fangs.

April took a step back but then shook her head. "This is what's going to happen: you are going to let me ride you back to the doorway. Is that clear?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Good!" April hesitantly swung her leg over its neck like she would when getting on her motorcycle. She grabbed the troll's horns and pushed forward.

The troll got up and lumbered down the path. April clung to him for dear life, her face as pale as death.

"Now I'm getting someplace!" She said happily.

**A/N: I'm really trying hard to keep April from becoming a Mary Sue. If you think she's too good to be true, PLEASE let me know so I can make this story enjoyable for all. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here comes another installment of my first ever Labyrinth story. These are my problems: one, no one is reviewing. Two, I really want to write a Rise of the Guardians story, but I don't have time for my Artemis Fowl stories, this one and a Rise of the Guardians story. So if I don't get some reviews telling me that people actually read this thing then I'll probably abandon it. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own a movie theatre? Or puppets? Or like I've ever made a very good movie? I don't own Labyrinth.**

Time for a little history:

April Stormynight had always been a strange girl. When she was younger she nearly killed her cousin, Sasha, three times. Not on purpose of course.

The summer she was sixteen she was sent to her Aunt Carla's house to learn some discipline, because by then she had gone dark. Her mother had gotten tired of her sulking around the house all day so she told her to get lost for a little while. April had gone to a motorcycle show since she had always been fascinated with them.

The girl had tipped over one motorcycle and the rest fell after it. The owner, a large beefy woman, had given her a black eye and April returned the favor. This pushed Mrs. Stormynight over the edge, forcing April to spend the summer in her Aunt's house.

In the beginning April hated Sasha tagging around with her, but soon the girls shared a bond. April was like Sasha's personal bodyguard.

When she turned eighteen April moved a mile away from her aunt's house so she could be near Sasha always. April's friend Henry was usually present in their adventures.

The first time the Goblin King saw April he thought she was Sarah. The dark hair and feisty demeanor was a match. Soon he found out that while he had not aged a day since his precious Sarah had run the Labyrinth, Sarah had grown up and married Peter Stormynight. Their daughter was none other than April.

Jareth was heartbroken of course, but tried knew there was nothing he could do about it. Or could he? He had arranged for April to find the book _Labyrinth_ in the book store and then he sat nearby as she read it to Sasha. He wished it could have been Sarah, but maybe April would be good enough.

**A/N: Well? Too tacky? Cliché? Tell me what you think! I deleted a part because what one of my reviewers (thank you for your oppinion Roze) said made me think and reminded me that I don't know everything *sheepish grin*. If I read your review correctly you want me to express April more by action than by discription. I hope I got that right. I'll work on it. Thank you! :)**

**P.S. When April is determined you should be imagining the song **_**So What**_** by Pink in the background ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, THANK YOU ROZE! The criticism was very helpful! If you didn't see the note I left you in my revised AN in the last chapter, thanks for reminding me I don't know everything. You rock for being nice enough to tell me your real thoughts on the story. I also loved all of the other reviews I got so thank you other people! **

**Disclaimer: I don't think that my mind is capable of coming up with the movie **_**Labyrinth**_**, so no, I don't own it.**

April found that she liked riding the troll around and when she got half way to her destination she realized something. She slapped her forehead and nearly fell off of the troll.

"Ugh! I'm such a dunce! Why the blueberries didn't I just walk the troll through the gate and storm the castle! Listen Mr. Troll, we've gotta turn around!" April yelled.

The troll shook its large head. "No."

April groaned. "Why not?"

"Look."

April looked behind them and growled. "That little twerp must have done this! Blueberries!"

The passageway was no longer there, instead a wall was behind them.

"Twerp?" The troll asked.

"The Goblin King. I don't even know the guy and I already don't like him. Twerp doesn't really fit him though. Jerk, nuisance, and as Sasha would say, a meanie-pants." April spat.

"Jerk." The troll agreed.

They lumbered along for a while before April figured that the other doorway must have been closed up as well.

"So, uh, have you got a name?" She asked.

"No."

April was tired of the one word sentences. "How come?"

"Jerk. No name."

"So the king wouldn't give you a name?"

"No."

"Can I give you one?"

"Yes."

April thought about a good name. Maybe the troll would like to be named Henry after April's best friend. Henry might not like it.

"How about Jim?"

"No."

"Saturn?"

The troll stuck out its tongue.

"George?"

"No."

April tried several other names as they lumbered swiftly through the labyrinth. The troll didn't like any of them.

"Well, what do you want? I'm out of boys' names." April groaned.

"Me girl."

April's eyes widened. "Oh, err, sorry about that. Let me try some different _girl_ names. Roberta?"

After about fifty names the troll chose one.

"Daphne."

April stopped babbling about different names. "Oh, so you like that one? Seems a little foo-phooey for you, but if you like it then it's yours."

"Daphne." She repeated.

The two wandered onward for nearly an hour until a door stopped them.

"No." Daphne said uneasily.

"What?"

"No." Daphne tried turning around but April pulled her horns back.

"Listen, I'm the driver and I say this way. The door might be a little small for you, but maybe we can climb over." April told her.

"No!" Daphne protested.

"Alright then, let me down." April demanded, pushing the horns down.

Daphne knelt and April hoped off.

"No." Daphne repeated.

"Whatever." April went over to the door which had strange looking, two headed guards standing by. "Hey there, could I get through?"

"No!" All of the heads yelled.

"Why not?" April sighed, knowing there would be some type of riddle.

"You must answer our riddle!"

"Do I have to? I've never been good with those. How about I do something for you?"

The guards looked at each other. "Like what?"

"Whatever you want, except answer the riddle." April offered.

The two headed guards whispered to each other for a while, with April standing by and tapping her foot.

"Teach us…"

"…To ride it!"

"What? Daphne? If she'll let me." April went over to the troll, "Hey Daph, would you mind giving these gentlemen a ride?"

"Sure."

"Great. Just carry them far away after I saw 'now'. Got it?" April smiled.

"Yes."

"Alright fellows. Hop on board. Now grip the horns and push forwards. Good! You're doing it! Now turn the horns to go whichever direction you want." April gave the guards directions on how to ride Daphne for a while until she got bored. "Now tell me which door I take!"

"That one!" They called.

"Actually that one!" The lire called, but it was too late, April had given Daphne the word and run through the door.

As soon as she was through she fell through a hole. April screamed as she fell and screamed even louder when hands caught her.

"Who are you?"

"We're the helping hands!" Some of the hands, in the shape of a face, giggled.

"Well, I want to go back up there!"

"Why?"

"Well, the labyrinth is up there, plus I'm a little afraid of the dark. If you tell anyone you're dead." April threatened.

"Alrighty!" The hands threw her up and she landed on the other side of the door she had just come through.

"Good. Those things were obnoxious." April muttered, dusting herself off. "I can't wait to get out of this place."

"Why? Aren't you having fun?" A man's voice purred.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hello to you too." The Goblin King smiled, appearing next to April.

"Whoa! Dude, have you got a thing for sneaking up on people? Stop being so creepy!" April shouted at him.

The king looked hurt. "I'm sorry."

"No you aren't. Now, if you're not here to give Sasha back or show me the way through this place then I suggest you leave before someone gets a broken nose." April threatened.

"You wouldn't harm me, would you? We're practically family!" Jareth exclaimed.

April laughed. "That's funny. I don't even know you! You think kidnapping my cousin will make us family? Think again pal."

"So you've never heard of me?" Jareth asked curiously, "She never told you?"

"Who?"

"Your mother, of course! Or maybe your Uncle Tobias?"

"Uncle Toby? I haven't seen him since I was little. And why would mom have known about you? You're probably some figment of my imagination. The most likely answer to all of this is that I'm dreaming." April shrugged.

"Remarkable. She never told you!" Jareth breathed angrily.

"Um, you aren't gonna go all Darth Vader on me and declare that you're my dad, are you?" April asked skeptically.

Jareth blinked. "Darth Vader?"

"Never mind. Why are you so upset my mom didn't tell me about you, supposing you are real?"

"We knew each other." Jareth gave April a small, menacing smile, "I took away Tobias from her just as I took away Sasha from you. Your mother ran my labyrinth as well."

"I'm guessing she really got into it; Mom loves fairytales and all that junk." April chuckled.

"Junk? You think things like this are 'junk'?" Jareth growled.

"I don't know! Just leave me alone, I've wasted enough time talking to you already!" April started walking away.

"She was almost my queen." Jareth smirked.

April stopped for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I asked her to stay here with me."

April turned and faced him. "What did she say?"

"She refused me; it probably had something to do with young Tobias." Jareth shrugged.

"Good for her. You are mucho creepy." April mock saluted him and started walking in the other direction.

"I'll see you later, dear April." Jareth whispered.

**A/N: Well, that was a doozy! Poor April, just finding out that her mom knew the creepy guy who kidnapped her cousin! Please tell me what you think, I know I didn't get all of the details right, but I haven't seen the movie in ages. If you think of something I left out (besides the garden with the old guy and bird hat) go ahead and tell me. Your opinion matters! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright this is what I've realized: I really want to include characters and scenes from the movie, but I do not remember what order they go in. Sooooo I'm just gonna do it however I want. Hope I don't offend anyone. **

**Here is a few shout outs, don't worry this won't become a habit:**

**Honoria Granger: I'm not just in it for the review, but that does make up a good portion of my motive.**

**camierose: Thanks, you're really nice!**

**Ravenfeather3: The reason April is so developed is because I write a lot of stories for just me about her and I forget you guys don't know her as well as I do. Sorry if it's annoying…**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Labyrinth. That day when I made it – WAIT! I wasn't even born so I guess I don't own it. : ( Oh well.**

After April ran into Jareth she was antsier than she had been when she started the labyrinth. At every corner she wondered if her mother had been there. She wondered if her mom had to deal with Higgle or Hogwart or whatever. Everything April came across felt familiar, like it was from a dream or something. Perhaps her mother had told her about the labyrinth…

_If she did tell me then it was when I was really little._ April thought.

When she got to an area of the maze that was made of hedges she got angry.

"This thing just keeps going on! First it was like something out of a book, now I'm in a garden?! This is ridiculous." April muttered angrily, "There has got to be an easier way through…"

She heard giggles and spotted some goblins behind her. She pretended not to notice them and kept walking. The goblins laughed harder and she spun and glared at them.

"Scram!" April bellowed.

The goblins shrieked and jumped away from her. Once they were a good distance away they started laughing again and April rolled her eyes.

"You're real mature, you know that? Real mature."

The only response she got was laughter. She went to see if the mischief makers had left anything behind, but didn't see much. Just items you would normally find in a garden: rake, broom, spade, and trimmers. A grin spread on April's face as her eyes rested on the trimmers.

Now we're talking. April grabbed the garden tool and headed for the hedge nearest her. After a few clips she was through. "Much better." The girl grinned.

The girl chopped through several bushes, heading in the direction of the castle, but soon she was stopped. As soon as a branch was cut away a large thorn grew in its place. At first April tried pushing through, but soon she was covered in scratches.

"Blueberries!" April hissed, "Well, I got a lot further than I expected. Maybe The rest won't be very hard."

Gosh, I'm turning into an optimist. April rolled her eyes at herself. You've been an optimist ever since you met Sasha.

**Speaking of Sasha…**

In the goblin castle Sasha sat on the floor of the throne room, pouting. Goblins played around her, poking her sides, yanking her hair, and trying to make her yell at them. The little girl remained stoic.

Jareth strolled in and sat in the throne, directly in front on Sasha. He smiled at her and she scowled back. They sat like that for quite a few minutes until a goblin yanked the little girl's hair too hard.

"OW! Go away you meanie-pants!" Sasha cried.

"Go." Jareth commanded.

"Thank you." Sasha nodded politely at the king.

"You are very welcome, Sasha." Jareth smiled gently, "What do you think of my palace?"

Sasha looked at her surroundings for the first time. "I think you need to redecorate."

Jareth chuckled. "Oh? What would you suggest?"

"Less glitter. It's okay for parties but a throne room should have velvet curtains." Sasha commented.

Jareth flicked his fingers and what the girl described appeared. "Like this?"

Sasha nodded excitedly. "You catch on fast. April takes a while to figure out what I mean. I asked her to show me a picture of a princess once and she showed me some lady named Kate Middleton."

Jareth laughed. "Why did she do that? Doesn't she know what a princess looks like?"

"No! When I asked for a queen she showed me some old lady with a hat that matched her dress. I don't think she knows what a queen should look like, or a princess."

"Why is that?" Jareth asked kindly.

"Well, she doesn't know about fairytales. Her mommy never read them to her so she doesn't know any of them!" Sasha exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Why didn't her mother read the stories to her?" The king asked, growing interested.

"My mom says it's because of trauma or something like that. Mom says that when Aunt Sarah was a teenager she went crazy or something." Sasha shrugged, "Mom thinks it's because she read too many fairytales. So Aunt Sarah never told April stories."

Jareth started to get angry. He snapped his fingers and the throne room went back to the way it had been. "That is a petty reason! Oh my dear Sarah, what happened to you?"

Sasha was scared. "Are you mad at Aunt Sarah? Cause you don't even know her. April says that you should never want to kill a person until you get to know them, whatever that means. April says a lot of funny things." The little girl babbled while Jareth fumed.

"I'll have to tell April the stories myself when she is my queen." Jareth muttered.

Sasha's eyes bulged. "You're going to have April be your queen? That's so cool!"

Jareth smiled at the girl. "I haven't decided yet if I shall ask her or not. What do you think she would say?"

Sasha became very thoughtful. "I don't think Henry would like it. That's her boyfriend you know."

Jareth sighed. "What is he like?"

"I've got his picture in my pocket, wanna see?" Jareth nodded so Sasha pulled a picture out of her front pocket, "He's really nice and rides a motorcycle like April. He gave me this!" She pulled a necklace out from under her t-shirt. It was a silver chain with a pink motorcycle pendant.

"May I have the picture now?" Jareth asked through gritted teeth. The little girl handed it over and continued to prattle on about how nice the boy was.

The picture was of April and a boy with their motorbikes. The boy was tall and shaggy. He had a goatee and thick brown hair that was cut in a "bad-boy" style. He wore clothes similar to April's, except masculine. Jareth loathed the boy instantly.

_Perhaps I need to show this "Henry" who is the boss in April's life._ Jareth scratched his chin and smiled evilly.

**A/N: I'm not sure I like this chapter very much. Before anyone can say, "I hope Jareth and April end up together!" Let me tell you that Henry has been April's friend ever since I created him, I'm not sure I want Jareth cutting in. Oh well, where the story leads I shall follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, you guys are gonna hate me for this, but I started a Peter Pan story and I may be spending a lot of time with it. So this is what I going to do: I'll wrap up another story as fast as I can, work on finishing The Day I Met Fowl and probably do the same with this one. Yup, you guys are going to hate my guts.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. I keep forgetting to put this on stuff. I don't own labyrinth. Neither do you, unless you do… If so I'm sorry for saying you don't.**

April was lonely. She had been walking through the labyrinth for a few hours and she missed having someone to talk to/yell at. When she came across a large statue she broke down and started to tell it all of her problems.

"And I'm supposed to have Sasha home by noon tomorrow!" April complained, kicking a rock ahead of her without looking where she kicked it.

"Ouch!" Hoggle's voice yelped. The small man walked up to April and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, sorry Hedge." April mumbled.

"It's Hoggle! Why can't anyone ever get my name right?" Hoggle scowled.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you've lost your spunk since I saw you last. I see you got the green paint out of your face."

April glared at him. "No thanks to you."

Hoggle giggled at the memory of April getting her face spray-painted.

"If you weren't the only person to talk to in this stupid labyrinth then I'd find some way to get rid of you." April hissed.

"Well, if I'd known who you are then I wouldn't have spray-painted your face in the first place." Hoggle chuckled.

April cocked a brow. "And who am I?"

"You're Sarah's daughter! If you had just said something then I wouldn't have let you get spray-painted." Hoggle shrugged.

"What is so important about my mom?" April asked wearily.

Hoggle blinked in confusion. "So it's true? She never told you about any of us?"

"No. Now get to the point." April groaned impatiently.

"Your mother was the only one in Underground history to defeat the labyrinth as well as the king!"

"So? What's any of this have to do with me?" April tapped her foot expectantly.

"It's a rumor that the Goblin King fell in love with your mother. When he found out she was married it broke his heart." Hoggle whispered.

April sighed. All of this was too dramatic for her. Her mother had always been into drama and life changing stories, but April, well, she wanted to be normal. She wanted to be able to take her cousin to the park and the movies. She wanted to have dinner with her friend Henry or go for a ride. Even if her mother had always wanted something like this, April had wanted to be average.

"OK, so Mom broke Jareth's heart, now what? He's out for revenge and thinks taking my cousin is going to get at my mom?" April said bitterly.

Hoggle laughed. "You're quite a bit dumber than your mother, aren't you? The king doesn't want your mother he wants you!"

April was taken aback. "Say what now?"

"What." Hoggle obliged.

"No, I mean: what are you talking about?!" April's eyes were wide with shock and she was shaking with anger. The girl felt like punching something but couldn't because of a promise she made with Sasha. The younger girl had made April swear not to punch people unless they had physically hurt her or cussed at her.

"Well, I had better keep a few things secret or he'll bog me, but I overheard that the king wants to make you his queen!"

April roared. She literally roared like a lion. "WHAT?! I am not going to marry that little JERK!"

"Quiet down!" Hoggle covered her mouth with his hand. "If the king hears you he'll bog us both!"

"WHAT THE BLUEBERRIES DOES THAT MEAN?!" April yelled, throwing his hand off of her.

"He'll throw us in the Bog of Eternal Stench. It smells worse than a thousand rotten eggs! If you set foot in it you'll smell bad for the rest of the rest of your life and it'll never wash out!" Hoggle whispered in a terrorized voice.

April tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths. "OK, I'm sorry for, well, erupting as Sasha calls it. Will you walk with me, I'm losing time?"

Hoggle put his hands on his hips. "If I am to be your guide I need something in return, preferably jewelry."

April put her head in her hand and sighed. "Alright. Let me see what I've got." She wasn't wearing any necklaces or bracelets. She had some earrings and took them out and tossed them at the small man. "This is all I've got."

Hoggle examined the hoop earrings. They were golden and had small rubies set in them. "They're nice, but I prefer plastic."

"Do you like granola bars? All I've got left are two granola bars and my phone." April offered him a Quaker Oats granola bar and smiled weakly.

Hoggle poked the wrapper. "I'll take it!" He pocketed it and handed the earrings back.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" April asked.

"Why? It obviously isn't food."

April took her other bar out of her jacket and unwrapped it, revealing the chocolate and granola. She bit into it and spat it out immediately. "Yuck! It's got little worms crawling around in there!"

Hoggle shrugged. "That's what happens when you leave food unattended in the labyrinth."

April tried to forget it. "Can we move on? I don't want to see Jareth until I have to when I get Sasha back."

The two started walking for the castle. They walked for half an hour, talking about the weather and such pleasantries until April decided to sit for a while.

"My feet are killing me. You can do whatever while I rest." April sat on a boulder.

"Your own feet are attacking you? I didn't know feet were murderous!" Hoggle exclaimed, looking at her feet.

April chuckled and waved him away. "Go on."

Hoggle walked around the area for a while; searching for more fairies to spray while April did something she called "texting". Suddenly there was a burst of glitter that made Hoggle cough and the Goblin King appeared.

Hoggle bowed. "Your Highness."

"Herbert, nice to see you're keeping up with your habits." Jareth sneered.

"Uh, what are you talking about, sir?" Hoggle pulled at a string on his shirt until it started to unravel.

"First it was Sarah and now her daughter. Why do you keep making friendships I'll eventually force you to break?"

Hoggle looked at his feet in shame; he knew what was coming next.

Jareth smiled wickedly. "You have two choices: Take her back to the beginning or…"

"Give her a peach." Hoggle whispered.

"I'm glad you understand. If you don't do what I say it's the bog for you." And with that, Jareth vanished, leaving an excess amount of glitter.

April came jogging up. "Hoggle! Are you okay? I saw Jareth over here a minute ago!"

"Yes. Let's keep moving."

"Why does that guy leave so much glitter everywhere?" April babbled.

Hoggle wasn't in the mood to talk; he was trying to decide between getting bogged or betraying Sarah's daughter.

**A/N: Okay, I'm thinking about bringing Henry into the labyrinth. What do you guys think? I had a dream last night where he and Jareth were on a quiz game show battling for April's hand. I don't think that's going to happen…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have a change of plans. I'm gonna write my stories whenever I feel like writing them so you may just have to wait.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I traveled back in time to before I was born and made a movie about a labyrinth. Not! I don't own Labyrinth.**

April and Hoggle continued through the labyrinth for about an hour before April stopped.

"Alright, what's up?" April asked Hoggle, hands on hips.

"What are you talking about?" Hoggle said, nervously playing with a thread on his shirt.

"You've been acting weird ever since you ran into the king. What did he tell you to do? I can handle it, tell me." April prodded, seeing a worried look on Hoggle's face.

"I can't tell you." Hoggle sighed.

"If it's going to get in trouble then I won't pry, but if it's something like you need to leave then you should tell me." April put her hand gently on his arm.

Hoggle avoided looking in her eyes. "It's nothing really. I think I may have left the stove on."

April raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything.

The two continued walking into a forest, where things were eerily quiet. The trees were huge and April couldn't see much because of the dark.

"Maybe we should turn back; I can't even see the castle anymore." April groaned testily.

"No!" Hoggle yipped.

"Why not?"

"This is the way, I remember from when your mother ran the labyrinth." Hoggle whispered.

"Fine. I just want to get Sasha and get out of here. It can't be that hard, can it? Seriously, what's the king going to do to her if I can't do this maze in thirteen hours?" April grumbled.

Hoggle laughed. "You don't know? He'll turn her into a goblin! And you'll either have to wander forever or to whatever the king says."

April glared at her traveling companion. "That not…"

"Fair?" Hoggle grinned, "That's what your mother always used to say."

"I was going to say 'legal', but it isn't fair either. My mom never says something isn't fair. If I do she gets all wise and Yoda-ish and says: 'I wonder what you are comparing it to?' She and I never got along very well." April shrugged.

"That's funny; your mother is quoting the king!" Hoggle laughed.

April groaned and smacked her forehead. "Why am I not surprised?"

Hoggle put a finger to his lips before she could say anything else and looked around hesitantly. "I think this is where the Wild Gang lives!"

"Isn't that the name of a biking club? I met them once, not a bad bunch." April smiled.

"Huh? This Wild Gang is a bit different. They have removable body parts! Never throw another one's head!"

April was going to ask what that meant when a fury orange guy jumped out at her. "Whoa dude, nice hair."

"Who me?" The guy said.

"Yeah, I like the color." April gave him a winning smile and winked, "Anyway, I'm April and this is Hoggle. You guys know the way to the castle?"

All of the Wild Gang shook their heads until they came loose and rolled around. April shrieked and then laughed. "Oh, that's what you meant by not throwing their heads!"

After a few minutes the Wild Gang preformed a well-rehearsed musical number and April laughed at them. "Sorry guys, it's just so stupid looking!" **(A/N: I'm not insulting the Wild Gang, April is.)**

The Wild Gang got riled up after that and chased April and Hoggle out of their section of the woods. April was chuckling the whole way. When they were far enough away April took a good long laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hoggle snapped.

"I just didn't expect them to start singing! Hilarious!" April slapped her knee and continued laughing. Hoggle rolled his eyes and thought about all of the differences from April and Sarah. There were many.

The two walked for some distance before they came back to area that looked more like a labyrinth. April was in a relatively good mood, keeping Jareth at the back of her mind, until she tripped on a root and fell forward, right into the Goblin King's arms.

"My dear, you must be more careful!" Jareth said, putting her back on her feet, closer to him than April would have liked.

"Get out of my way." She hissed.

Jareth stepped out of her way and walked with her as she stomped away. "What is the matter dear?"

April didn't respond.

"If you don't tell me I may just have to read your thoughts." Jareth warned.

"I found out about your little plan." April seethed.

"And what do you think of it?" Jareth asked curiously.

"I have a few choice words about it." April informed him, never making eye contact as she continued to march.

"Now, now, you'll have to get used to it, because my dear, unless you can do the impossible then you're going to be in this labyrinth for a while." Jareth sneered.

"It isn't impossible. My mom did it so obviously I can. Now leave me alone." April jogged ahead of the king but he caught up to her.

"Why is everyone so against me?"

April rolled her eyes. "You kidnap children buddy, I don't think many people are going to be for you."

"Is it because you have a crush on this boy?" Jareth flipped the picture Sasha had given him in front of her face.

April stopped dead in her tracks. She turned swiftly and glared at Jareth. She stared for as long as she could manage, but the king didn't break. She tried to snatch the picture from him but he was taller than her and held it out of her reach. "Give it to me."

"I'm afraid I can't, my darling. It would remind you too much of home. Then when you are my queen you would forever be trying to run away from me." Jareth shook his head sadly, "We can't have that, now can we?"

April turned away and kept stomping. "Even if I did become the queen of this retched place I would probably try to get away. I don't like being stuck in one place for very long."

"How about bogs? What do you think of those?" Jareth threatened.

April spun on her heel and faced the king. She noticed Hoggle had vanished, taking some of her confidence with him. "You're seriously going to throw the person you want to marry in the bog? Boy you sure are romantic."

"I did it to your mother." Jareth shrugged.

"Again with my mom? She is happily married to my father, got that?!" April tried running away from Jareth but he grabbed her wrist.

"If you are going to misbehave then I am going to punish you." The Goblin King growled.

"Do your worst." April hissed back.

With that April found herself in a place that smelled worse than thousands and thousands of rotten eggs boiled in skunk juice. She threw up all over the place and covered her nose with her shirt.

"Blueberries! That reeks!" April gasped.

"Yes." A humble voice agreed.

"Daphne? Is that you?" April called.

"Yes."

April ran toward the voice and spotted her friend. She hugged the troll and immediately regretted it.

"Whew! You've been here a long time, huh?" April gagged at the smell of the troll.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Daph, this is all my fault." April led her friend over to a log and the two sat on it.

"Yes." Daphne agreed.

"I'll find a way to get out of here." April murmured, looking around the place, "And I'll get Sasha back."

**A/N: I'm liking this story right now so there'll probably be an update in the next couple of days. Later Alligators!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I need you guys' opinion. Should I bring Henry in or not? Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I tells you that I don't owns da Labyrinth! I tells you!**

April explored the bog for a while until she came across a reeking stream. The bridge was guarded by a fox that was riding a dog.

"Hi there." April cooed, petting the fox's head. "Aren't you a cute little feller?"

"Why thank you ma'am!" The fox beamed.

April jumped back and rolled her eyes. "Of course you can talk. I'm April, and I was wondering if I could cross your bridge?"

"You can't fool me Sarah! I know you when I see you." The fox laughed jollily.

"You must have me confused with my mother." April corrected him.

"Oh! Are you play-acting or whatnot? What are you pretending to be? Whatever it is it sure is ugly!" The fox squinted at April and she realized his vision wasn't very good.

"Hey! I'm not ugly – never mind. Can I cross your bridge with my friend Daphne?" April asked, rubbing her forehead wearily.

"But of course Sarah! Where is your friend?" The fox asked as Daphne strolled up. "Ludo! Good to see you again noble beast!"

"Can we cross now?" April sighed.

"Go ahead." The fox moved his dog and April and Daphne crossed. When they were on the other side of the stream they waved to the little dignified fox.

"I bet Mom knew him." April groaned, "She must have befriended the whole labyrinth."

"Ride?" Daphne asked.

"That'd be great." April hopped onto her friend's back and urged the troll forwards.

**In the castle:**

Jareth was watching April and her troll friend as they escaped the Bog of Eternal Stench and went on through the labyrinth. He grimaced.

_It must be a tradition in their family to beat the labyrinth, that or I'm slipping._ The Goblin King thought miserably.

Sasha was trying to teach the goblins in the throne room how to play Duck-Duck-Goose. None of the goblins could grasp the concept.

"Why am I calling everyone ducks?" One goblin asked when he was It.

"I don't know," Sasha admitted, "You can call them whatever you like as long as you call one person 'goose'."

The goblin walked around the circle merrily and patted each of the other goblins on the head. "Smelly, smelly, _really_ smelly, GOOSE!"

The goblin that was chosen got up and bashed the other one on the head. "I win!"

Sasha sighed; it was the third time this had happened. "No! You don't hit him! You tag him!"

"But this is funner!" The goblin whined.

"The correct term is 'more fun'." Sasha reminded him, "Goblins obviously aren't good at grammar or Duck-Duck-Goose so let's play tea party."

The goblins perked up. "Party?"

"Excuse me Mr. Goblin King? Where could I find a tea set here?" Sasha asked a moody Jareth.

"Hmm? Tea set? I don't believe we have one." Jareth said, stretching in a manner that reminded Sasha of a cat.

"Oh," The little girl frowned, "When is April going to get here? She can make anything into a tea set!"

"I don't know when she'll get here. Hopefully never." Jareth hissed.

Sasha crossed her chubby arms and glared at him. "That's no way to talk about a lady. Henry would beat you up if he were here."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Why do you keep talking about that Henry?"

"He's much nicer than _you_." Sasha replied as sassily as an eight year old girl can. She stomped her foot and turned back to the goblins. "Let's have a ball, and no one is allowed to invite the Goblin King."

Jareth blinked. _Ball? That's right. Why hasn't Hedge given April the peach yet? He may need a trip to the bog._ Then Jareth made a mental note, _I really need to replace the fox that guards the bog; he keeps letting people out._

**In the labyrinth:**

As April rode Daphne toward the castle she couldn't help but wonder about Hoggle.

_I wonder where he went. I hope nothing bad happened to him._ April pondered.

"Hog." Daphne grunted.

"Hoggle? Where?" April asked leaping from the troll's back.

"There." Daphne extended a furry finger and April looked to where she was pointing. Sure enough, Hoggle sat on a stump not far ahead of them, sulking.

"Hoggle!" April called.

The little man looked up from his sulking and smiled briefly at April. He beckoned her over and she obliged.

"Where were you?! I was so worried!" April exclaimed looking over her friend.

"You were worried?" Hoggle inquired skeptically.

"Well," April became stoic again, "Not really. I didn't want any innocent creatures getting hurt."

Hoggle snickered and then scowled at thought of what he was about to do. If he didn't though, the king would find something horrible to serve as punishment. Hoggle was basically immune to the bog by now but there were other punishments that could be much worse.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Hoggle asked nervously.

"Um, not really. The bog smell is still kind of hanging to Daphne and it's making me sick." April laughed.

"Maybe later?" The little man queried.

"If I'm not already in the castle I'll take whatever you've got." She thought about what she had said, "Unless it's totally disgusting."

After a while the wind carried the remnants of the bog smell away from the little group. Hoggle turned to April. She chuckled good naturedly as her stomach growled.

"Is the offer of food still on the table?" The girl smiled, keeping all thoughts of Jareth buried under thoughts of a home cooked meal.

"I've got some fruit if you want it." Hoggle held the peach up to April.

She grabbed it and was about to take a huge bite when she noticed something. "I can't eat this."

Hoggle's palms grew sweaty. "W-why not?"

"I'm allergic to peaches." April shrugged, "You got anything else?"

Hoggle's eyes bulged. "Allergic?"

"Yeah, whenever I eat one I swell up like a birthday balloon and I can't move. I'm immobilized." April explained to the panicking Hoggle.

"And you know this from experience?"

"No. My mom told me that when I was two she gave me some peaches and it didn't end well. I think it's a genetic thing because my mom _never_ touches anything peach. No peach shampoo, cake, candy, gum, soap, anything. She won't even touch tropical flavored stuff."

"What if she was lying? I remember her eating peaches in the labyrinth when I offered her some." Hoggle questioned.

"Why would my mother lie to me? And why is this such a big deal? You said you had fruit, have you got anything different?" April growled.

"Um…" Hoggle took the peach back and smiled when it changed into a plum. "I have this."

April smiled. "That's better; I love plums." She opened her mouth to take a big bite and Hoggle cringed. The juice smeared on April's face when she ate the plum. Purple juice was everywhere. "This one is really juicy, huh?"

Hoggle nodded, feeling sick. April wiped the juice off of her mouth and her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Hoggle, what did you do?" April quavered from the ground.

"I'm sorry! He was going to hurt me!" Hoggle blubbered.

"I hate that Goblin King." April seethed before going unconscious.

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I don't really like Sir Didymus so he probably won't be in the story much more. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright people, hold your horses. It's only been, like, four days since I've updated… Too long? I wish I could say that I'll update all weekend, but I'm band from the computer for both Saturday and Sunday. :P On with the story! P.S. The dress that is the cover for this story is what April's is supposed to look like. If you don't like it then tell me.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* For the millionth time, I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH!**

April found herself in a sparkling room filled with dancing people in expensive clothing. Most were wearing masks and sneering at her. She looked down to make sure she didn't have something on her shirt.

_What's going on?!_ April thought angrily, seeing that instead of her T-shirt, leather, and jeans she was wearing a ball gown. The dress was dark purple with black tool covering it. Silver rhinestones were dotted about on the strapless dress and a large diamond sat on the bodice. April had to admit she looked pretty good in the dress.

She went up to one of the dancing people and tapped them on the shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The woman, thing, or whatever just cackled at her.

"How rude." April muttered, moving on. _Where am I even? I don't remember anything._

She drifted through the crowd, looking for a familiar face, object, anything. She hated that she couldn't remember how she had gotten there, or what she had been doing before she was there. She was very confused and wanted some help. _I wish there was someone who would show me the way out of here…_

Few people would do anything besides laugh at her so April sat down in a miserable heap. Soon she spotted a vaguely familiar face in the crowd. Well, the face wasn't recognizable because of the mask covering it, but she _knew _that it was someone whom she could talk to.

The person came over to her and bowed. "May I have this dance?" He removed the mask and April gasped.

"You!" She knew that he was bad news, but she couldn't remember why.

"My dear, it is impolite to leave someone waiting," The man commented.

April shrugged. "I don't remember why I don't like you so whatever." She took his extended hand and the two glided onto the dance floor.

"This may sound rude, but what's your name?" April asked suddenly.

"Jareth." The man purred.

"Seems like I've heard that somewhere recently…" April started. Jareth cut her off and began to sing along with the elegant music.

When he was done April smiled. "You've got a great voice."

Jareth smiled also: _Perhaps she'll be easier than her mother…_

April turned away for a moment and stopped dancing. Jareth grew worried; the clock bell hadn't even rung yet. What could be distracting her?

"Um," April frowned and turned back to Jareth, "C-can I sit down for a minute?"

"Of course my dear." He led her over to a velvet lined chair and helped her sit down.

April was looking around the room as if searching for someone. This puzzled Jareth.

_I'm supposed to be the main focus of this dream._ He looked everywhere, trying to find something out of place. Then he spotted it, April did to.

Jareth growled and picked April up. He walked as far away from the "blemish" as he could and set April down. He smiled reassuringly at April, but it was too late.

"Hey…" She said slowly, "Jareth? Why are we at a ball? What happened to the labyrinth?"

The Goblin King knew it wouldn't be long until she got angry with him so he acted quickly. "I know it's rather confusing," _For me as well, nothing like this has ever happened._ "But Hoggle fed you a poisoned plum and you nearly died. We are in one of my crystals, were you'll be safe until I can find the cure."

April's skeptical look deepened. "Then why is Henry here?"

Jareth swore under his breath. So she'd noticed too.

**A/N: sorry about the cliff hanger everyone. It was too delicious to pass up. : ) Thanks for the idea Mrs. Barnes (where did you get the idea for your user name?). I'll update when I get the chance. Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, hope you didn't mind waiting. I thought your name came from a TV show, Mrs. Barnes, that's why I asked, but it wasn't from what I thought. In case anyone was wondering, my username has no reasoning behind it. ;) On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Labyrinth.**

April tapped her slipper covered foot while waiting for an explanation from Jareth. "Well?"

Jareth smiled cunningly as his mind went blank. _I'd like to know why he is here also._ The king thought angrily. "Who?"

April crossed her arms as she stood. "Never mind, I'll ask him myself."

Jareth grabbed her shoulder as she passed him. "No! I forbid it!"

April turned to him and glared. "You what now?"

"I forbid you from talking to that boy." Jareth ordered more confidently.

"You can't stop me from doing anything. Thanks for saving me, or whatever you did, but I'm fine now." April jerked away from him and started making a b-line for Henry, who looked very confused.

Jareth growled. _How did this boy get in here?! I am in control so he should not be here! Unless…_ The king scowled, that had only happened once before in all the history of the Labyrinth. _Somehow this crystal has become a reality instead of a fantasy. I'll have to fix it._

April had hugged Henry when she got to him and he hugged her back once he realized who it was.

"April? I didn't recognize you!" Henry smiled.

"Why not?" April asked, stepping back, "I'm just in a dress."

"Well, your hair for one." Henry grinned wickedly, "I like what you've done with it." The young man snickered, ruffling April's hair.

"What did he do to my hair?" April moaned, hoping it wasn't pink or sparkly.

"Nothing much…" Henry couldn't finish his sentence because of laughter.

April turned to Jareth, who had come up behind her. "Give me a mirror." She demanded.

Jareth obliged, only because he thought she would like it. She did not.

April looked in the mirror that had materialized in the Goblin King's hand. She groaned like she had been hit over the head. "You gave me a _perm_?!"

Jareth didn't understand what she meant so he didn't respond. Henry laughed a hearty laugh and patted April on the back.

"It's alright, you don't look too bad. Why don't you forget about it and introduce me to your friend?" Henry smiled at Jareth as he spoke.

"I look like a poodle!" April growled at the king. "Why the blueberries would you think I'd want a perm?"

Jareth shrugged in a confused manner. "It looked fine to me. Your mother liked her hair curled."

April shot him such a look that even made the fearsome Goblin King shrink back.

Henry patted the other man on the back in an understanding way. "April and her mother don't exactly see eye-to-eye on fashion and, well, most other things."

Jareth regained his composure and gave April a kind smile. "Would you like me to return it to its original state?"

April nodded crossly. "And don't you _dare _forget the purple streaks."

When April looked in the mirror again her hair was the way she liked it, with a few added specks of silver glitter. She took Henry's hand and held onto it tightly. Jareth noted this with disgust.

"Henry, this is Jareth, the Goblin King." April smiled sweetly.

Henry extended his free hand. "Nice to meet you, Your Highness."

Jareth shook the other man's hand gingerly. "A pleasure."

"And Jareth, this is my best friend, Henry." April grumbled to Jareth.

"Can I ask where we are? I was watching TV and then _poof _I was wearing this tunic thing inside of a ballroom!" Henry asked.

Jareth smiled to himself. He liked it that Henry was out of his element in the ballroom and wished that April wasn't around so he could show the boy who was the boss. A good punch to the nose would do it.

"I was reading Sasha a book in the park and Jareth came and kidnapped her." April explained casually, "So I'm running his labyrinth to get her back."

Henry turned to Jareth, eyes blazing. "You kidnapped Sasha?"

Jareth smirked. "She was wished away. I was only doing my duty."

Henry scowled. "Taking little kids is your _duty_?"

Jareth rolled his eyes. This boy was getting bothersome. _I must send him on his way._

"April, my dear, would you please let me speak with Henry privately?" Jareth smiled cruelly.

April put her hands on her hips. "Fine." She walked away and sat in a chair, staring at all of the people dancing around. She wished that she had never read that stupid book to Sasha. _Speaking of Sasha, I need to get out of here and work on the labyrinth! That sneaky Goblin King! He's distracting me. I bet Henry is just an illusion._

Meanwhile Jareth and Henry were arguing. The king had figured out a way to make the crystal a fantasy again and now he just needed to get rid of Henry.

"Henry, you must leave the ballroom now." Jareth instructed.

"I'll do that, just give me April and Sasha and I'll be on my way." Henry declared boldly.

"Listen closely and listen well," Jareth hissed, "April is going to be my queen when she cannot complete the labyrinth. You will be erased from her memory. Is that clear?"

Henry seemed a little perplexed about all of the goings on, but that didn't stop him from being angry. "You listen to me, Your Highness. April is a very – how shall I put this – independent woman. She doesn't like being told what to do. My guess is that she really hates this idea and hates you even more. When I go I'm taking April with me."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "You are being naïve. There is really nothing you can do about this. Good bye." The Goblin King waved his hand and Henry disappeared from the ballroom.

April was watching the events from her chair and didn't like what she saw. The young woman marched over to Jareth.

"What did you do?!" April yelled. _Even if he is an illusion, Henry is better than Jareth._

Jareth smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Nothing, my dear, I simply erased the blemish. Shall we dance?"

April shook him off. "No we shall not dance! I want out of here right now!"

Jareth frowned. "Only if you can find the way yourself."

April groaned. "I hate this!" She stomped over to the wall and grabbed a statue that was sitting out. She hurled it at the wall with all her strength and the glass wall shattered. April smiled as the people at the ball disappeared and she woke up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. She was in a junk yard.

"Well at least I'm not in a foo-phooey dress anymore." And with that she began walking out of the junk yard.

**A/N: Hope this was satisfying. Henry will probably return toward the end, which I now have planned out. Yay! Can't wait to hear what you all think of this chapter! Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? I was going to do a special chapter for Valentine's Day, but I forgot… Oh well, I'm on here now, right? Hope you all like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! Wait, that's a double negative soooo… I don't own anything! Or I own nothing!**

As she approached the only gate to the junk yard April tripped over something. She looked down and saw a little old lady glaring at her.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't see you under all that junk." April apologized.

"_Junk_?! This is not junk! This is very good stuff!" The woman screamed.

"Uh-huh." April said, not really caring, "I've got to go, sorry again." She started for the gate again but the little old lady grabbed her pant leg.

"Wait! Wouldn't you like some of this valuable treasure?"

April looked at her like she was crazy, but then spotted something in the pile. "Where did you get my helmet?"

"You like that, don't you? I'll give it to you." The woman smiled.

"Well yeah, it's _mine_." April spotted an earring that was beautiful. "Can I have that too?"

The old woman began piling items of "value" on April's back. "You'll love this, half an apple core!"

April's eyes popped open. "Half? Amazing!"

"And a rotten egg!" The woman tossed the items at April.

"Rotten? No way! That is wicked!" April cradled her new possession like a mother cradles her child.

"Oooh looky here! A necklace shaped like a bike!" The woman threw some more junk at the girl, but April was only looking at the necklace shaped like a pink motorcycle.

"This belongs to Sasha! How did you get it?!" April yelled angrily.

"Uh, coincident?"

April fastened the clasp around her neck. "Get out of my way, lady."

"No! You've got to stay put!" The woman screeched, lunging for April.

April was knocked to the ground by the old lady. "Ooof! Get off me!"

"No! Wouldn't you like this beautiful candle?" The woman offered a pink candle stub.

"Uh, no thanks. Why are you giving me all this stuff anyway?" April asked dumbly.

"To keep you here forever!" The woman said happily.

"No way! Did the king put you up to this?!" April growled, rolling over on top of the woman.

"Of course." The woman rolled her eyes, "You are a lot slower than your mother; your time is almost up!"

April glanced at her watch. "Whoa! I've got to get out of here!"

"Ha! You'll never make it in fifteen minutes!" The woman laughed and threw one of the rotten eggs at April's face and ran.

The girls peeled it off. "Eeewww!" She looked around and noticed the old lady had left. April spotted something behind a pile of trash. _A bike? Here?_ She rolled the bicycle out from behind the junk. _It's no Harley, but it'll do._ She hopped on the bike and peddled like mad for the castle, which wasn't far off. In front if the gate there was a large plank, blocking the exit.

"I hope this works!" April groaned as she peddled for the slightly angled piece of wood. The bike went up and over the gate. "I'm flying!" April laughed before she landed on the other side. The bike tire hit a rock and popped, flinging April into the air. "I'm flying!" She screamed.

The girl crashed into the city gates with a loud _thunk_. "I think I broke something." She moaned, rubbing her sore head. April stood up shakily and knocked on the door. "Hola! Anyone home!" She called groggily.

The gates parted and a large robot stepped through. The robot stepped toward April and roared. Still being a little disoriented from her collision with the gate April smiled and waved.

"Hi there! Nice day for a bike ride, right?" She giggled.

From the forest there came a battle cry and Hoggle and Daphne ran in and began hitting the robot. Hoggle rushed over to April and shook her.

"Come on April, snap out of it!" The small man shouted over the din of Daphne punching the robot.

April blinked and looked up at the robot. She borrowed a phrase from Sasha's vocabulary, "Good pink kangaroos with sugar cookies on the side!"

Hoggle gave her a curious look, but decided to change the subject rather than ask what that meant. "I'm sorry about giving you that plum. I don't know why I did it; I promised I wouldn't after I gave your mother a peach like that."

April glanced down at him. "It's okay; I bet the king threatened you, huh? I can't believe that guy."

Hoggle was glad she forgave him and wanted to make up for it with heroics. "Would you like me to disable the robot as I did for your mother?"

"Nah, I've got a better idea." April smiled evilly and darted underneath the robot's legs. The operator of the machinery bent the machine to see what she was doing and toppled over. April waved to her friends and they followed her through the gate. Inside goblins milled about, doing daily things like laundry or selling things at the market. Hoggle passed through undetected, and though Daphne was unordinary, seeing her with Hoggle made the goblins believe she was tamed. April posed a problem. As soon as she walked into the city goblins began to get riled up. The first ones that came at her Daphne batted away, but soon the numbers grew.

"Blueberries, these guys are annoying!" April panted, running down an alley.

"Have you got any plans?" Hoggle asked, hoping that if she did they wouldn't be too different from Sarah's.

"Uh, get to the castle because I've only got five minutes left." April gasped, checking her phone's clock.

"Right." Hoggle could not hide his disappointment that they would not be taking cover in an abandoned house or at least finding some kind of cover. "Do you need a distraction to get in?"

April thought as she sprinted for the castle. "Yes, actually. If you guys could get them off my tail, that'd be great." She said, jerking her thumb at the goblins.

Hoggle and Daphne made a living wall in the narrow alley, blocking the goblins off. April ran as fast as she could for the castle, dodging things goblins threw at her. As she made her way to Sasha, April grew more and more desperate. What if she didn't make it? How would she stand Jareth for eternity? What would happen to Sasha?

April began to panic, causing her to run faster and faster until she finally reached the castle door. Not bothering to find a doorknob, the girl crashed into the door and knocked it in. She stumbled and this caused her to slow down, but not for long. April turned left, hoping she was going in the direction of Sasha and ran up a staircase.

The throne room was depressingly empty.

The clock struck the hour and Jareth's laughter filled the room, ringing in April's ears until she realized what had happened. She had lost the labyrinth.

**A/N: Can't wait to update! I'll be updating as soon as I have time! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is going to totally rock! Well, I hope so anyway. It may get a little cheesy later on because originally I intended for this to be a comedy. On with the show! Oh yeah, I mention April's eye color and I can't remember if I did before so if I get it wrong then you can tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Candy tastes good and I don't own Labyrinth. :D**

"No," April whispered in shock, "NO!" She screamed, sending a punch into the wall. She didn't even notice when pain shot through her arm and her gloved knuckles began bleeding. She had lost the labyrinth, but even worse, she had lost Sasha.

Jareth's mocking laughter mingled with the last chime of the thirteen hour clock. The Goblin King materialized in the throne room. April forgot all promises to Sasha about not punching people and ran for the king, fists flying and eyes blazing.

Jareth spun her around, much like he had done in the park when they first met. He twirled her again and looked into her eyes. She glared back with such hatred that it stung Jareth, but he managed to keep his cool.

"I'm afraid no matter what you do you'll never get out of this one, April Stormynight." Jareth smiled.

"Do what you like to me," April growled, wishing she didn't sound so much like a fairytale character, "But leave Sasha alone!"

Jareth was shocked that she cared more for her cousin than defeating him, or being declared a champion. _Well that's one way Sarah and her are alike, I suppose._ He thought happily. "I'm sure Sasha will have a nice time being a goblin. And when you are queen you can see her whenever you wish."

April roared, more because she was frightened than because she was mad. "Sasha is terrified of goblins! She'll never be able to live here! And you seriously think I'm going to be your queen after all this junk you put me through?! Think again pal!"

The king didn't say anything, for he was thinking about the consequences of something. After a minute or two of April yelling at him he spoke. "If I let Sasha go, would you live here in peace?"

April stopped yelling and trying to break free of his strong grasp on her wrist. "You'd let Sasha go?"

Jareth nodded. "If you stayed and lived as my queen."

April was suspicious. "And you'd never touch her again?"

"On my honor. But you would be my queen for all of eternity without ever seeing her again." Jareth warned.

"But this way she'll be safe." April sighed, losing the fire in her eyes and the fight in her fists.

Jareth released her and she slouched unhappily. "Would you like to say goodbye?" He said without a hint of guilt.

April nodded sadly, her purple and black hair flopping.

Sasha appeared in the room with a squadron of goblins. "April! You made it! I knew that mean old Goblin King guy was too stupid for you!" Then she noticed how depressed her cousin looked. "What's wrong, April?"

Tears had formed in April's eyes, something that didn't happen often to the young woman. "Listen Sasha," she choked out, "I, well, i-it's just, I have to live h-here now, a-and y-you are going home."

Sasha's jaw dropped. "What?!"

April couldn't talk because of the cry she was emitting so Jareth spoke up. "You get to return to your home as if nothing ever happened, but in order for you to do this April must stay behind and become my queen."

April sobbed some more and Jareth patted her on the back lovingly. "You'll never see April again, but you will be safe from whatever may come to pass. Of this you can be sure; I will be looking out for you."

"Never see her again?" Sasha cried, tears forming in her own eyes, "How about on my birthday? Or Christmas? Easter? For church on Sunday? Maybe just Halloween?!" Jareth shook his head at each question and Sasha began to bawl and cling to April.

The woman straightened up and took a deep breath. She hugged Sasha tightly and whispered in her ear. "You've got to be brave, okay? Tell Henry what happened and my mom, but not Aunt Carla; she'll think you're crazy. Maybe I can convince old Meanie-pants over there to let you come to our wedding."

Sasha sniffled. "Really? Can I be the bride's maid?"

April grimaced at the thought of a wedding, but nodded. "Anything you want to be. And you can help me pick a dress and do my hair and all that jazz. You could even pin back my bangs."

"Honest?! Because I've never seen your entire face before!" Sasha pleaded.

April laughed. "Honest. You could try right now, before you go."

Sasha backed up enough to get a good look at her cousin's face and pulled out one of her own hair clips. She stuck out her tongue in concentration and pinned the bags to the side. "Wow! You have really pretty eyes!" Sasha exclaimed upon seeing April's hazel eyes.

"Thanks." April grunted, blushing.

"And I never realized how big your forehead is!"

April rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to point that out."

"But you're so pretty!" Sasha blubbered, trying to put the rest of April's hair up.

"Nah, you are the real gem. Looks like Jareth is going to blow if you don't get outta here soon." April smiled while sniffling.

Sasha hugged her cousin fiercely and whispered: "I don't think Jareth is your true love. I'll look for your real one and then he can come and beat up this king guy." April chuckled at this and hugged Sasha tighter before the little girl whispered one more thing, "I love you April."

April hadn't ever heard those words spoken to her from anyone but her parents. She teared up again and whispered back: "I love you too." But it was too late; Jareth had already transported Sasha back to the human world. Jareth couldn't even get one snide remark in before April crumpled into a ball on the floor and began shaking with silent sobs. He picked her up gently and placed her in his throne. Then he left the room so April could be alone with her tears.

**A/N: Ooookay, that was little sadder than I intended. It'll get corny pretty soon so enjoy this while it lasts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I wrote this Tuesday night, but I'm publishing it now because I can't put stuff up on Tuesday night because when I go to classes the next day and check my email, my classmates and teacher ask what in the world Fanfiction is and all that jazz. :P So here it is! Enjoy!**

When Sasha got back to the human world she was in her dance costume behind the stage. Music played and her teacher came up behind her.

"Oh there you are! Carla told me that your cousin was taking you, but I didn't expect you to be fifteen minutes late! Our group is on in five." The teacher hissed through her thickly glossed lips.

"What? How did I get here? Where's April?" Sasha babbled as her teacher pushed her into a group of dancers.

"Oh come on! If you don't move then I'll have to take you out of the show." The teacher grumbled.

Sasha went on stage with her friends, but April never left her thoughts. The little girl missed three cues and stumbled twice. Her mother, father, and teacher were astonished that she could do so poorly with so much practice. Sasha didn't notice when her mother felt her forehead after the performance to make sure she didn't have a fever. Her father gave her a rose for the performance, but she ignored him completely. On the car ride home her parents discussed it in hushed tones.

"I've never seen her so unfocused!" Carla whispered to her husband.

"I wonder what could be on her mind." Sasha's father whispered back.

Sasha heard everything they said but didn't acknowledge its meaning. All she could think about was April and the Goblin King. She wondered if she should tell her parents, but April had said not to. Sasha decided that she must find Henry and tell him.

"Mommy," Sasha piped up, interrupting her parents' conversation, "Did Henry go to my show?"

Carla turned to look at her daughter as they pulled in the driveway. "I don't know honey. Isn't he April's boyfriend or something?"

Sasha nodded. "Can I go see him?"

"Uh," Carla responded dumbly, "I guess. Aren't he and April taking you to the museum on Sunday?"

"No, I mean now. I have something important to tell him." Sasha pleaded.

"I suppose we could go over to the animal shelter, that's where he works on weekends I think." Carla agreed. Her husband started up the car again and they drove to the local animal shelter.

When they got there Sasha dashed out of the car and to the back kennels where she knew Henry would be. He was hosing out a Great Dane's kennel when Sasha showed up.

"Henry!" Sasha cried, hugging the boy.

"Whoa! Sasha, it's nice to see you." Henry smiled, "I just had the weirdest dream about you and April. Some weird guy kidnapped you and took April to a ball."

"It was all true Henry! The guy's name was Jareth the Goblin King and he's going to marry April in a few days!" Sasha exclaimed.

Henry's eyes opened wide. "How did you know about the guy in my dream?"

Sasha groaned. "It was real!"

"Real? That can't be! April said she had to win a labyrinth to get you back or something like that." Henry protested.

"She lost and in order for me to go home she has to marry Jareth! But he's not her true love so April will be unhappy!" The little girl blubbered through the tears that were forming, "You have to believe me!"

Henry calmed her down by patting her back. "Don't worry! I believe you. Do the police know about this?"

Sasha put her hands on her hips.

"You're right; they wouldn't believe this at all. What are we going to do about this?" Henry asked the little girl.

Sasha shrugged. "April told me to tell her mom. Maybe Aunt Sarah can do something about it."

Henry scratched his chin. "Mrs. Stormynight? Doesn't she live in the town over?"

"I think so, we should ask Mommy." Sasha ran around the corner and grabbed her mother's hand, "Where does Aunt Sarah live?"

"Sarah and my brother live in the town over, but they were planning to surprise April with a visit this week. They're staying at a hotel." Carla smiled at her daughter.

"Can _we_ go visit them now?" Sasha begged, "It's really important!"

"Let me call Sarah," Carla said, snapping out her cell phone. She talked for a few minutes on the phone, laughing occasionally. "Well, Sasha has something she is dying to tell you, I was wondering if we could come visit you for a while?" She listened and nodded, "Mmm hmm, I'm sure she'll understand. Hang on; let me hand over the phone." Carla handed the phone to Sasha.

"Aunt Sarah?"

"Hi there Sasha! How are you?" Sarah's cheerful voice greeted the seven year old.

"Not so good. I need to talk to you _right now_." Sasha told her aunt, "It's about April."

On the other end of the line Sarah rolled her eyes. "What has she done now?"

"Uh," Sasha hesitated because her mother was hovering over her. She decided to say the one thing that couldn't be misinterpreted by Sarah, but not understood by her mother, "April is getting married to the Goblin King."

Carla chuckled, assuming it was a game. Sasha heard Sarah drop the phone. Her aunt quickly recovered from her shock. "I was going to go to the opera with Peter, but I think I'll meet you for lunch instead, ok?"

"Let me ask Mommy." Sasha did so and received a positive reply, "Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up." And with that Sarah hung up.

Sasha rode home with her parents and Henry tagged along, saying it was part of a game they were playing with April. "I'm the Goblin King." He lied.

When they got to the house Sarah was already there with her husband, Peter. She forced a smile as her sister-in-law pulled in the driveway. Sasha hopped out of the car and ran over to her aunt and uncle.

"Bye Mommy! Aunt Sarah, can Henry come too?" Sasha breathed quickly. Sarah nodded her mop of dark brown hair. Henry got in the car with Sarah, Peter, and Sasha.

"Bye Sasha!" Carla called, "Sarah, don't give her anything junky for lunch."

"I won't!" Sarah called back. She turned to Sasha and rolled up the window, "Alright kiddo, spill."

Sasha took a deep breath and told the tale of how she and April were having a picnic and about "Reggie" the owl. She told her aunt about Jareth wanting to make April his queen. Henry told about the ball and everything he had learned there. Sarah and Peter listened intently to everything.

"So he finally came back into my life." Sarah sighed, holding her head in her hands.

Peter wrapped his free hand around her and comforted her. "Don't worry Sarah, April is a big girl and knows how to take care of herself."

"I know, but what if she's actually in love with Jareth? Then I'd be his mother-in-law! Do you know how awkward Thanksgiving would be?! I don't even want to think about Christmas!" Sarah cried.

"April hates Jareth." Sasha assured her aunt, "He isn't her true love."

Sarah smiled weakly. "Sometimes that doesn't help sweetie. Jareth normally gets what he wants."

"I'm going to find April's true love and bring him to her." Sasha declared defiantly. She looked at Henry pleadingly.

"Uh," The boy smiled nervously, "I don't think it's me…"

"Who else would it be?" Everyone in the car asked.

Henry gave uneasy laugh. "Well,"

"Do you love her?" Sasha probed.

"Of course," Henry grinned.

"And she loves you. That's all." Sasha affirmed.

"Well, we're at the pizza place. We can talk more about this over lunch. I'm guessing Jareth is going to send us an invitation to the wedding soon." Peter got out and opened Sasha's door.

They sat at a table and ordered a large, cheese pizza. With a puff of glitter, four envelopes appeared on the group's plates. Sarah grimaced as the glitter dispersed. Magic and glitter could only mean one thing.

**A/N: I'm sorry I made you cry grapejuice101, but hearing that kind of made my day. Did I actually make you cry or were you just being nice? Never mind, it doesn't matter. I hope no one minded that this chapter was all about Sasha and not April, but that little girl is my favorite character! Bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Whoops. I took a really long vacation from Fanfiction… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of its characters.**

After Jareth left her on the throne April cried herself to sleep. Surprisingly, she didn't have any nightmares; in fact, she had no dreams at all. She woke up to the sound of a rooster crowing and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her hand brushed the clip Sasha had left in her hair. April pulled it out and looked at it. The end was shaped like a bunny. She slipped it into her pocket and looked around.

"Way too much glitter." She mumbled, standing up and stretching, "Note to self: never sleep on a throne made of rock again."

The room wasn't as large as April had first thought. The windows made it seem bigger than it actually was. The floor was slightly indented, which also gave the room a large appearance. The smell reminded her of a barn, but also of hairspray. _Like that filming studio I visited once. Wouldn't it be great if this was all some hidden camera show?_ She thought dolefully.

Jareth walked through a doorway that was behind the throne. He smiled when he saw April was awake. Before he could say anything she pushed past him and walked down the stairs on the other side of the doorway.

"I'm starving! What's for breakfast?" She shouted.

Jareth blinked in confusion, but quickly followed her. "Breakfast? I usually just eat when I feel like it, no scheduled meals."

"Humph. I need breakfast. Where the blueberry is the kitchen anyway?" April grumbled.

Jareth followed her down the stairs as fast as he could, but April was still faster. He transported himself right in front of her. "I can give you a tour of the palace if you'd like." He offered.

April stopped before she collided with him. "Does this tour include the kitchen? Or dining hall?" She pushed past him again and walked through an open door into a hallway. She kept walking and peeking through doors in search of the kitchen. "I really don't mind making my own breakfast; just show me where to go. Or better yet, leave me alone and have one of the goblins show me where."

"No, no, I'll show you to the dining hall! Do you prefer eggs or fruit?" Jareth smiled.

April stopped. "Um, I normally have cold cereal, but I suppose you don't have that."

"I don't believe so, but I can…"

April cut him off. "Eggs will be fine and bacon if you have it. I couldn't even look at a fruit after that plum in the labyrinth." She stared at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to show me where the dining hall is? If not I can find it by myself eventually…"

"My apologies, this way." Jareth led her to a large room with a long stone table and stone chairs. The chairs were cushioned with velvet and the table was set with the largest array of breakfast food (excluding cereal) that April had ever seen, "Take a seat!" Jareth pulled one of the chairs out for her.

April ignored the offer and pulled out a chair for herself and plunked down into it. Jareth stood awkwardly by the chair for a moment and then sat down. April served herself some eggs and a piece of French toast, which got covered in syrup. Well, she hoped it was syrup; the substance appeared to glow slightly. Jareth had a peach and a plum accompanied by a disgusted look from April.

"Why don't you tell me about some of your likes?" The king asked, taking a small bite of his peach.

April glared moodily at him, but finally obliged. "I like my cousin, Sasha."

Jareth rolled his eyes and April narrowed hers. "I think everyone knows that you like your cousin. I meant, tell me about your hobbies."

She stabbed the egg angrily and put it in her mouth. After she had chewed it as if it had offended her in some way she spoke. "I'm not going to tell you about what I like to do, I'm not going to tell you about my friends, and I'm definitely not going to tell you about my family. That is something friends do with each other, or at least people who want to get to know each other. You and I are not friends, and I couldn't care less if you want to get to know me."

Jareth remained smirking. He finished his peach and spat out the pit. "You are right, we aren't friends. We're engaged."

April scowled. "In your dreams." But then she remembered how she lost the labyrinth and how she gave up Sasha. She paled visibly.

"Speaking of dreams, did you have any good ones?" The Goblin King sneered.

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

"I didn't have any dreams whatsoever. How about you?" She seethed.

"Nothing particularly good. That annoying, Higgle was in one of my dreams."

"His name is Hoggle."

Jareth's smile grew. "You sound like your mother."

April was silent for the rest of the meal and when she finished her plate disappeared. The disappearance startled April and she fell out of her chair onto the hard, cold floor. "Ouch!" From the floor she saw Jareth coming over to help her and she jumped to her feet. She stomped out the door and found herself back in the dining hall.

"What?!" She tried again, but it resulted in the same thing. She turned to the king angrily, "What's up with your door?"

"Sorry, I wanted to tell you something before you left." Jareth snickered.

A goblin marched in and stood next to April protectively. April kicked him.

"Yow! Your Highness, she kicked me!" The goblin whined.

"April that is no way to treat your body guard." The king scolded.

"My what?"

"This is Ernest; he will be following you around to protect you." Jareth informed her.

Ernest grinned a toothless smile up at April, who kicked him again.

"I don't need a body guard; I can take care of myself." She hissed.

"Ernest isn't here to protect you from others…" Jareth started.

"I'm 'ere to keep ya from running off afore da wedding." Ernest finished.

April screamed, sounding like a spoiled little girl. "I am sick of you people! I can't believe this! Make the door normal so I can get out of here!"

Jareth did as he was told and April stomped out. Ernest started to follow, but Jareth held him back. "She is worth more than ten thousand of you, if you lose her there will be a punishment far worse than the bog."

Ernest saluted nervously and dashed after April.

**A/N: Well, I'm back. For now. I don't have a lot of time for Fanfiction anymore, but I really enjoy doing it so I'll try to keep at it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** **Alright, I'm going to see if I can write a really short chapter. It may not be possible.**

**Disclaimer: For pity's sake! I do not own Labyrinth!**

When Sarah picked up the envelope that had landed on her pizza she felt it practically burst with magic. She gingerly broke the seal and peeked inside. Peter, Henry, and Sasha did the same. Sasha coughed as a small cloud of glitter spat out at her. Sarah pulled a piece of parchment out of the envelope and unfolded it. She grimaced as she read:

_To my dear Sarah,_

_You are cordially invited to the ceremony of union between His Majesty, Jareth the Goblin King and April Stormynight. The wedding shall take place in the Underground and you will come whether you want to or not. Please be ready for transportation by four o'clock American time. Gifts are not needed, but are accepted. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jareth the Goblin King_

_P.S. Sarah, You needn't worry about such trivial holidays as Thanksgiving and Christmas because you shall never be seeing April again._

Sarah's eyes traced every letter over and again, willing the letter to vanish as quickly as it had appeared. She stopped for a moment and wondered how Jareth had known she was worrying about the holidays. She figured it was either an extremely good guess or he had read her mind. Sarah frowned at the thought.

Sasha, even though she was seven, had no troubles reading her letter because the Goblin King had obviously dumbed it up for her:

_To: Sasha_

_From: Jareth_

_Little girl, you will be the bridesmaid at April's wedding. Get ready to be "poofed" to the big castle._

Sasha scowled. "Does he think I'm two?" She crumpled up the letter and threw it behind her, hitting a waiter. She slumped in her chair and stared at her piece of pizza. She wasn't hungry anymore. The news was terrible, but Sasha was excited about being the bridesmaid. Clearly no one else in the group was excited so she tried to hide her emotion.

Peter had received almost exactly the same letter as his wife, minus the P.S. and starting with: _You Loathsome Man, Who is to Be My Father-in-law._ This did nothing to improve Peter's feelings towards the man he had only heard about from Sarah.

Henry got a threat letter that mentioned he was invited to sit at the very back of the hall during the ceremony. The young man didn't like it one bit. He ripped the letter in half and then in fourths and so on. He dropped the pieces on the floor and the annoyed waiter swept them up.

Sarah was the only one who didn't destroy or throw away her letter. She simply folded the invitation and put it back in the envelope. She turned to her husband and smiled weakly.

"Looks like we have a wedding to attend."

Peter gaped. "Just like that? You're accepting this?"

Sarah gave a true smile. "Nope. Let's get ready for the wedding and then I'll tell you what we're going to do."

Sasha grinned wickedly and rubbed her hands together. "I'm a-liking what I'm a-hearing."

**A/N: Sorry, I had to make it short because I've got a lot of stuff to do. Bye for now!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Please answer this question in your reviews: I have a picture of a dress for April's wedding dress; do you think I should change the cover picture to it?**

Ernest, April's body guard, followed his charge diligently throughout the castle as she searched for an escape. When she finally found the front door it was locked. As if this was Ernest's fault April kicked him.

"Why do ya keep doin' that?! It ain't my fault that the king wants ya for 'is wife! I'm just doin' as I'm told!" Ernest whined.

"You are a filthy little goblin and that means you work for the Goblin King, which means I hate your stinking guts!" April bellowed.

"Oh, well that sounds reasonable." Ernest mumbled crossly, which earned him another kick. He rubbed his sore behind and followed April through the castle, listening to her complaints.

"This place stinks! It has way too many sparkles! Where the blueberries is the bathroom?! I hate all of the little goblins running around! Why can't they just stay put so I don't have to look at their ugly little faces?!" There were many more complaints, but Ernest chose to ignore them by covering his ears. When April noticed this she resorted to kicking any unlucky goblin that crossed her path. Jareth watched the whole thing from his throne room and finally decided to put a stop to it. He transported himself to the hallway that April was roaming.

"What do you want?" She growled.

He clucked his tongue and shook his finger like a father catching his child doing something naughty. "My dear, if you will remember our bargain: you agreed to live here in peace if I let Sasha go. Kicking my goblins is not considered peaceful."

April shook with anger for a moment and was about to scream, which was exactly what Jareth thought she would do, when she calmed herself down and gave her fiancé an icy stare. "I believe the bargain was that I would be peaceful as your queen. So until I'm your queen I can kick as many of these things as I want, besides, you do it too."

Jareth threw his head back and laughed. April had been around him long enough to expect this, and kept glaring.

"That is what I said, isn't it?" Jareth said after he finished laughing, "Well, we shall remedy this immediately. The wedding is at four; you have a fitting for your dress in ten minutes."

April's steady glare dropped, as did her jaw. "Huh?!"

"The dress will be made with magic so it won't take very long. I'll show you the way to the fitting room right now so you aren't late." Jareth started pulling her down the hall by her elbow.

"Four 'o clock? Today?! What about my parents? And my friends? Will the whole wedding just be goblins? This can't be happening!" She moaned.

"Don't worry; I'm transporting your parents and a few of your friends here for the wedding. Here is the fitting room, have fun." He gave her a shove into the room and locked the door behind her. He sat in a chair outside and waited.

Inside the room April gawked at the huge rack of white silk and ribbons. The shelves were on a cart that had been wheeled in. On top of the cart were several veils and hats, all in the same milky color. The scene caused April to stare with an open mouth. On the walls around her there were numerous fabrics in every color of the rainbow and then some. She assumed that was the fabric the king's clothes were made of, and one day hers would be made of too.

Ernest, who had followed April in, reached to grab one of the materials for the wedding dress, but was stopped by a slap. A small hand came out of the rack of cloth and swatted Ernest's grubby fingers away.

"You stay away from there! It took me years to weave this fabric and if it is ruined by your dirty hands now I will simply die! Well, not before I kill you." A squeaky, female voice hissed. The speaker parted the fabric with her very clean hands. It was a small, blue worm, much like the one April had met at the beginning of the labyrinth.

"Sorry ma'am." Ernest muttered.

"Oh, is this the bride then? You aren't very pretty! Only two arms for goodness sake!" The worm exclaimed.

"You are a worm." April said dryly.

"And you are ugly." The worm retorted.

"Does your husband live…?"

"At the beginning of the labyrinth? Yes, have you met 'im before?"

"He gave me directions. How did you end up working here?" April asked.

"I'm a silk worm; where else would I work?" She gestured to the fabric around her.

"I thought you had to boil silk worms to get the silk off." April commented.

"Humph! Not only are you ugly, you're stupid too! I am not that kind of silk worm!" She went back inside of the rack and tugged on something. She reemerged carrying a tape measure, "And you wear ugly clothing. Get up on that stand and take off your clothes so I can measure you."

April pointed to Ernest. "Not with him in here."

The goblin scurried to the door and found it locked. Jareth opened it from the other side and then relocked it.

The worm put some of her hands on her hips. "Goblins! Such useless creatures!" April didn't admit that she agreed.

She tugged off her clothes and the worm handed her a dressing gown. April slipped into it and then stood on the fitting platform.

"What should I call you?" April asked.

"Mrs. Worm, what else?" Mrs. Worm declared, crawling over to April. She climbed up to April's waist and took a measurement. She did this in all of the necessary spots and then climbed back down. She went inside the rack of silk again and came out with a fine brocade of white fabric. "What do you think of this color?"

"Is it _not_ white?" April asked.

"Of course it is! What do you think of the texture and the shine?"

"It's nice. Do you have anything darker?"

"You want a dark wedding dress?! You're crazy too!" Mrs. Worm cried. She went back in and brought out some light gray silk and black, floral ribbon. "What if I put this on the bodice," she held up the gray, "And used this ribbon to wrap it up a bit?"

April nodded wearily. "That sounds nice. Forgive me for not being super excited; I'm never going to see me parents or friends again after this wedding."

"And is that uncommon? I never saw my parents or friends after I married Worm. I'm fairly certain Jareth's mother never saw her family after she married his father. You're lucky they're coming to your wedding even!" Mrs. Worm laughed.

April sighed and said no more. She was so depressed that she didn't even notice when Mrs. Worm stuck the fabric and a sketch out the door and came back with a wedding dress. She pulled on her own clothes miserably and trudged over to the door, scuffing her boots in the process. The door opened and Jareth stood before her, but she just kept walking. He followed her, his boots clicking down the hall, but she didn't hear him. She was reminded of a legend her father told her when her mother wasn't around. It was about a castle in Europe. According to Peter there had been a greedy baron who was going to marry a lady. She hadn't wanted to marry him and so he locked her in a tower. April was too sad to recall the rest, though she was pretty sure the lady died.

**A/N: Don't worry, that wasn't a hint! Tell me if you think I should put the picture of the wedding dress up as the cover! The next chapter is going to be from Henry's POV! Yay!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Henry's point of view! I'm not sure if you'll like it, or if I'll like it even, but I wanted to try it.**

Henry tightened his tie and looked in the mirror. Sasha had combed his long hair back and insisted he shave his goatee. The man in the mirror looked like a stranger. The suit and tie were the most noticeable changes. They were things Peter had lent him, though there were only jeans to wear with it. Sasha told him he looked like a secret agent, but Henry hadn't heard. Too many thoughts were crowding in his mind. Thoughts of the wedding coming, of Sarah's plan, of the Goblin King, but mostly of April.

Sasha bounced into the room wearing a tutu and a plastic tiara. Her hair had been sloppily pulled into a ponytail. "Henry! Are you ready to go yet? Aunt Sarah says it's almost four 'o clock."

Henry took one last look at the person in the mirror and heaved a sigh. "I'm ready."

Sarah was wearing a knee length, black dress and pearl earrings. "Do I look like I'm going to a funeral?" She asked her husband, who was wearing clothes similar to Henry's.

"A little bit." Peter told her, combing his hair.

"Do you think the earrings are too festive?" She took them off and looked in the mirror, "Much better. How about these shoes?" Sarah's shoes were black high-heeled sandals.

"Try something a little more old lady-ish." Henry offered.

Sarah pulled off the heels and put on some business shoes. "How about this gray shawl?"

All of the room's occupants (except for Sasha) looked ready for a funeral, which was precisely the look they were going for. Sarah had declared that she wouldn't go to the wedding any other way, because this wedding would be like a funeral; a time for mourning. But that was only if the plan didn't work.

Henry glanced at the clock as it struck the hour. A glitter tornado surrounded them and when it cleared they were in a garden. It smelled overpoweringly sweet. Chairs were set up with signs marking each one. Most said things like: "Reserved for Supreme Cookie Eater" or "This Chair is Mine", but a few seats were actually marked with names. Henry found his seat at the back, marked: "For the Worthless Boy Named Henry". Peter found his seat, it declared that: "Peter Stormynight will sit here only because April wanted to invite him". Sarah found her seat with a rose on it, far from Peter. The sign on the chair was written in elegant handwriting and read: "For Sarah, if only could have been you". Sasha was taken away by a goblin to help the bride get ready. The plan was in motion.

In the middle of the aisle the king appeared and looked around. He spotted Henry at the back and sneered. He sashayed over and sat on the chair in front of Henry.

"Harry! You made it."

Henry didn't bother to correct him. "Of course. I couldn't just leave my best friend with some bizarre guy in tights and makeup."

Jareth continued to smile. "You call her your best friend, but tomorrow you won't even remember her!"

"Why not? I don't remember that being part of the deal."

"There was no deal. After the wedding I'm sending you all home with no memory of April. That way there will be no knight in shining armor coming to save the day from the evil Goblin King."

"You admit that you're evil?" Henry snickered.

"I can't deny that I am a little bit evil." Jareth nodded.

"Uh-huh." Henry rolled his eyes, "So, why aren't you getting ready for the wedding?"

"I can be ready as soon as I wish." Jareth raised his hand and he was wearing more formal clothing, a black shirt, pants, and boots.

"Show off." Henry muttered.

Jareth was about to give him a witty reply when April screamed from her dressing room. The king poofed away and Henry stayed put, a smile forming on his lips. Everything was going just the way they wanted. If it continued this way there would be no wedding at all, but of course that was only a possibility…

**A/N: This wasn't very long, was it? Sorry about that. I'll probably update this weekend, provided I get my homework done. Catch you later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I have no excuses. Well, I have a couple, but I'll spare you the details. You've waited far too long for this…**

**Disclaimer: Just so Jareth's lawyer doesn't come to get me I'll say that I don't own Labyrinth.**

Screams echoed down the hall from April's dressing room. Jareth covered his ears as he approached the door. He knocked, but it could not be heard over the high-pitched shrieks. Sighing heavily, the Goblin King knocked the door down with magic. Before the screams had been of terror, now they were of shock.

April was gapping at him and tugging on her wedding dress. "Get out!" She bellowed.

Jareth turned so he wasn't facing her anymore and called over his shoulder: "Why were you screaming?"

April finished dressing and Sasha handed her a bathrobe. "Put it over the dress, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

April snorted. "If that's the case I'll leave it off. Maybe the bad luck will ruin the wedding." Sasha sighed grumpily.

Jareth turned around and stared at her. "You look lovely."

"Thanks." She grunted, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"So why were you screaming before?"

"None of your beeswax!" Sasha retorted, jutting her chubby chin out at him.

Jareth ignored the little girl and looked at April questioningly.

"Uh," She looked around the room, hoping for inspiration, "A goblin opened the door and I screamed."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease! He'll never believe that one!" She whispered in an entirely too loud voice, "It was horrible! A giant snake climbed through the window and ate Mrs. Worm! Then he tried to eat April too!"

April smacked her forehead. And Jareth smiled. "A snake climbed to the second level of my castle?"

"And ate me?!" Mrs. Worm called from the doorway.

"Yeeeessss…" Sasha nodded nervously, "And then he spit her out."

"What actually happened?" The Goblin King asked impatiently.

"Ninjas!" April blurted out, "There were lots of ninjas! They tried to kidnap me, but I told them 'I've already been held against my will today!' and so they left."

Jareth cocked an eyebrow. "Ninjas?"

Sasha was the only one who caught a wink from April. "No, no! It wasn't ninjas! It was a unicorn! It tried to stab April with its pink and purple horn and one of your goblins came in and fell in love with it instead, so it left."

"Unicorn?"

April put her hands on her hips. "You know very well that it wasn't a unicorn!"

"Then what was it?!" Jareth bellowed.

"A bubble blowing dragon." April stated simply.

"Nope, it was a penguin in a tuxedo." Sasha contradicted.

"Air force."

"Marines."

"Mermaid."

"Fairy princess."

"Alexander Hamilton." April insisted.

"Michael Jackson." Sasha argued.

"Evil toaster robot doing the tango with Superman."

"What?" Jareth yipped, totally confused.

"Well, you know that robot you have by the gate?" April asked.

"Yes…"

"It reminded me of a toaster."

Jareth scowled and rubbed his forehead in pain. "Neither of you knows why April screamed?"

The cousins looked at each other and shrugged. "Nope."

"Then I shall be going." He turned on his heel and headed for the door, but April grabbed his arm and stopped him. He smiled at her. "Isn't this a pleasant turn of events?"

April bit back the witty reply she had ready and stared at him. "You can't go yet."

"And why not, dearest?"

"Because, uh…"

Sasha butted in. "Because we need some glitter! April looks so dull without makeup, and obviously you own a lot of makeup."

April cringed and nodded. Jareth flicked his wrist and April was wearing loads of sparkly eye shadow. Sasha squealed happily and April moaned in agony.

"Will there be anything else?" Jareth asked with a smirk.

"Yup!" Sasha grinned, "I need your expert opinion; which looks better for her hair a veil or sparkles?"

"Sparkles." The king said without hesitation.

"Which bouquet should she carry, the roses or the daisies?"

"Roses."

"Heels or flats?"

"Flats."

Sasha nodded and gestured for April to put on the shoes. The older girl did so hesitantly.

"Now I have a few pointers for your outfit; the first comment is _ew_." Sasha led the king into another room and April headed for the balcony of her dressing room. She kicked off the flats and pulled on her boots, which were lying in the corner. She put one leg over the balcony and started to climb the ivy down to the garden in which the wedding would take place. Thankfully all was going according to the plan.

Goblin King distracted: check.

Henry looked up at the figure, which was clad in a wedding dress, climbing down from the castle. He saw her lose her grip and ran to catch her. She fell into his arms and smiled at him.

"Henry!"

"Hey there!"

"You probably didn't even have to catch me you know; this dress is so massive it would have worked as a cushion." April joked.

"Or a parachute." Henry commented.

"Sasha tells me you have a plan."

Henry nodded and carried her over to a tree. He set her down on a bench behind the ancient oak and the sat next to her. April pulled her skirt up to her knees and sighed, slouching against the bench.

"What's going to happen in this plan?"

"Part of it already happened; we got you out of the castle and the king is distracted so I can fill you in."

April rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but Jareth will be here as soon as he realizes I'm gone."

Ernest stumbled over to them and gasped for air. Once he had regained his breath he opened his mouth to scream. Henry clamped a hand over the goblins mouth.

"Who are you?"

"That's Ernie, he's my bodyguard." April explained, "I forgot about him."

Ernest mumbled something through Henry's hand. The boy took his hand away and held a finger to his lips.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this? King said you was to stay in yar room till the wedding!"

"Well too bad for him." April pouted in a very Sasha-like manner.

"I best call 'im to come gettcha!" The goblin then began to scream at the top of his lungs, until Henry covered his mouth again.

"If the king comes here you are a dead goblin." The motorcyclist warned.

Ernest nodded slowly and then bit Henry's hand and opened his mouth to call the Goblin King.

"Oh blueberries."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is probably the latest I have ever been in updating. I am really sorry about that. I've had to rewrite this, like, five times because I hated it so much. I finally put it mostly back to the way it was at first, but it still has glitches. The internet on my computer is caput so I may not ever even get this up. That would be tragic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jareth, nor Sarah, nor Goblins, nor Goblin City, nor the Wild Gang, nor Ludo, nor Hoggle, nor Sir What's-his-name, nor the Labyrinth. **

Sasha had been telling Jareth about how ugly his hair was when he heard Ernest scream from the garden. The goblin was yelling something about "no good humans" and "escape". Not a good combination. He sashayed away from Sasha, who protested, saying his hair was still ugly. He snubbed her and transported himself to the exact spot Ernest was in.

"What is it?" He said calmly.

"Yar Highness! Da 'uman girl climbed down from da castle and tried to run off wit' dis 'uman boy!" Ernest squealed.

"What human boy?" Jareth asked, not seeing Henry, who was behind the tree.

"Hey! Where'd 'e go?! No matter, dis one climbed out of the castle wit' intent to escape!"

April gave a small wave to the Goblin King. "Hi…"

"What are you doing down here?"

"I needed fresh air."

Jareth rubbed his forehead. "You couldn't have just opened a window?"

"I suppose I could have…" April tapped her chin, "But where's the fun in that?"

"There is only about five minutes before the wedding starts; I was worried about your wellbeing."

"Five minutes till I'm chained down forever, huh?" April grunted, "Five minutes until I'm trapped down here for the rest of my life. And I don't even know you that well!"

"I gave you the opportunity at breakfast to learn more about me." Jareth pointed out.

"Well I was grumpy then! How about we talk now?" She grimaced as she said the words, but talking to him was part of the plan.

"Five minutes before the wedding?"

"Why not? You can always reschedule it."

"Alright, what did you think of my labyrinth?"

April groaned. "That again?! It was awful; since I lost it was a complete waste of time too."

"Didn't you make any friends?"

"Well there was Daphne and Hoggle - even though he gave me that plum."

"Did you know you are the first person to lose the labyrinth?"

"How many people have done it before me?"

"Only one…"

"So Mom and I are the only ones who have ever run your stupid labyrinth? How come?" April asked.

"Well not that many people think to say," He stopped himself before saying the words, "A certain phrase when they are angry at people."

"I suppose not." April muttered, wishing the Goblin King hadn't interrupted himself.

Jareth looked amused. "You really thought I would wish you away? Darling, I love you far too much for that!"

"How flattering." April snarled. She quickly regained a happy demeanor, even if it was false. "So tell me, how old are you?"

"That is irrelevant." Jareth said with a wave of his hand.

"No it isn't! You know that I'm eighteen; it's only fair I get to know how old you are!" April pouted.

Jareth laughed. "You are so entertaining! Just for that I will tell you. I am not entirely sure, for in the Underground age is not an important matter, but I believe I'm around nineteen thousand years old. If you were counting by human years that is."

April's eyes bulged without her intending them to. "Blueberries! You're older than my grandpa!"

Jareth let out a long, deep laugh. "For that matter, I am older than your great-grandfather and his father!"

"Exactly. Wouldn't you like to look for someone a little more in your age range? I mean if you're immortal or something wouldn't you want an immortal wife?" April urged.

"Darling, you are so very amusing!" The Goblin King smiled, wiping a tear from his eye from such hard laughter.

"Thanks, I try."

"Of course I would want an immortal wife if I was immortal, but I am not. I simply live longer than most as you will once we are married." Jareth explained.

"Oh. So how old are you going to live up to be?"

"Probably one hundred thousand years old or around there."

April tapped her chin thoughtfully. "So basically you're like a nineteen year old right now?"

"I suppose you could say that."

April snorted. "You don't look nineteen."

"How old do I look?" Jareth asked with genuine curiosity.

"Late twenties." April grunted, putting her head in her hands and leaning on her knees.

Jareth decided to drop the subject before she decided he looked any older. He looked around the garden quietly. It was rather dull since it happened to be Underground, but he was used to the lack of sunlight.

"So, what was up with you and my mother?" April asked hesitantly.

Jareth glanced at her angrily but spoke softly. "A teenage crush, you could say."

"I don't think that's all it was…" April started.

"_That is all it ever was!_" Jareth hissed.

April put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? Then how come you didn't get over it? Normal people get over crushes gone wrong with a marathon of soap-operas and a gallon of ice cream! You go and kidnap your crush's daughter!"

Jareth was about to yell back at her but he stopped himself. "What are soap-operas and ice cream?"

April blinked, surprised. "You don't know?" Jareth shook his head, "Well, I suppose living down here you wouldn't get cable. And I guess there isn't really a Wal-Mart to get ice cream from. Sorry, let me explain what I meant: When most people in my world go through a breakup, or find out their crush hates them they go and buy as much unhealthy food as they can and sit around all day watching dramatic TV shows. I don't know why it helps, but somehow it does. I call them breakup hangovers."

"Have you, uh, ever had one of these breakup hangovers?" Jareth asked, saying the phrase carefully.

April shrugged. "One or two. The way I deal with someone I don't like is taping their picture to a dart board."

"Why do you do that?"

"That's not the point! The point is, why didn't you ever get over my mom?"

"Because she is perfect for me!" Jareth shouted.

"I've heard that one before. What makes her so perfect for you?"

"She is the only one who can match my will! Not to mention she is beautiful!" Jareth exclaimed.

"Match your will? What do you mean by that?" April asked.

"When she had finished the labyrinth I tried to convince her to stay with me. All she had to do was serve me and love me and I would be her slave!"

"Uh, you know, you can't be _her_ slave if she is serving _you_." April pointed out.

Jareth continued as if he hadn't heard. "But she declared that I have no power over her and so I do not. That makes her will as strong as mine."

"So you mean, all I would have had to do was say 'you don't have power over me' and I could have gone home?!" April shouted, getting off topic.

"Not you. You lost the labyrinth in the time given, your mother had the choice to stay or leave, but you must stay."

"That is so unfair. And don't you say 'I wonder what you're comparing it to' because my mom pulls that one on me all the time!"

Jareth smiled fondly at the memory of when he told Sarah that. It had been so long ago. He'd been so in love, only to have his heart broken. He turned to April. "Have you learned all that you wish to know of me? I believe we should be getting on with the wedding."

April cringed as she remembered the next part of the plan. She was comforted by the fact that her mother hated Jareth and that this unpleasant task wouldn't be in the plan unless it was necessary. "Um, Sasha reminded me that, well, you never formally proposed. You know the down on one knee thing? I would like to be actually engaged before we get married."

Jareth smiled broadly at her. "Of course! It shall be so." He got down on his knee and held her hand gently. The Goblin King was so thrilled he didn't even notice that she was practically sticking her tongue out. A silver ring materialized in his hand. "April Stormynight, will you marry me?"

April gagged. "Um,"

"Remember that you'll be getting married no matter what you answer."

"Sure."

Jareth jumped to his feet and pulled April up with him. He held her uncomfortably close and _she_ grinned evilly. This confused Jareth immensely.

"If I may ask, what is making you so happy, my dear?"

April had decided to ditch the plan, coming up with a better one. "I wish…"

Jareth quickly covered her mouth with his hand and scowled. "Oh no you don't!"

April fumed silently. Jareth removed his hand from her mouth. "…the goblins would…"

Jareth covered her mouth again. "My dear, you can be _so_ very irritating. I cannot risk letting you finish that sentence, but I will need you to speak during the wedding. I do so hate to do this…" A crystal formed in his hand and April's eyes widened in horror. "Don't worry, it will only put you under my control for a few hours."

April bit his gloved hand and ducked as he threw the crystal gently toward her. "No! I will not let you do that!"

Jareth angrily grabbed her wrist as she tried to get past him. "If you didn't resist it would be so much easier for you." He growled, quickly covering her mouth again. He made another crystal and tossed it up, catching it quickly and then tossing it up again. "I'm afraid you'll only be able to do as I tell you for a while. I have postponed the wedding until five o'clock. Now, you are going to go back up into your dressing room and prepare to get married. Enjoy your last second of freedom." He sneered and delicately cracked the crystal on her head.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger so here is the next bit. I'm closing in on the ending, but I'm not quite there.**

**Disclaimer: Personally, there are about a hundred different people I would have cast instead of the guy who plays Jareth, so obviously I don't own Labyrinth.**

April felt her will being sucked out of her and into the crack in the crystal. It was a horrific experience for the young woman, for though it took only a few seconds it seemed like her ability to do what she wanted was being stubborn and clinging to her – being ripped away slowly and painfully. She wanted to scream, but her wish was denied as her cries of protest were quickly sucked into the crystal.

April saw only in blurred images moving around her, she knew one of them was Henry and that he was trying to stop Jareth, but she couldn't tell which shape was which.

When the crystal had finished its task it sealed the crack and flew into Jareth's waiting hand. When her vision cleared up April could see that Henry was unconscious on the ground. She didn't get a good look at him because Jareth snapped his fingers and she looked up at him, like a puppet being pulled by an invisible string. He looked sympathetically at her as she struggled to control her breathing.

"I am dreadfully sorry my dear. I know it must have been awful, but it was crucial to my– _our_ happiness." The Goblin King smiled kindly.

April found that she believed every word he said. _Especially the awful part._ She thought sarcastically. Her eyes widened. Was that a rebellious thought? _No, I was just being humorous._ Part of her said logically. Another part of her screamed for her to explore this rebellious feeling, but her logical part forbid it, telling her that if she did then it would hurt Jareth. The thought of hurting his feelings made April sick inside. _I could never do that!_

"Are you doing better now?" Jareth asked worriedly, seeing April so pale made him question his decision.

April nodded. "Yes, thanks for asking."

Jareth's eyes sparkled happily. To see him happy made April feel a little giddy herself. Jareth took her hand in his. She did not flinch like she normally would have at his touch. He looked her in the eye and she looked back at him, not glaring as she had previously.

"My dear," Jareth purred.

"Yes?" April smiled.

"We have roughly forty minutes before the wedding. You shall return to your dressing room and prepare. You will be done in time to greet your parents and then continue on with the wedding procession."

April nodded and Jareth dropped a crystal on her, transporting her to the dressing room. The last thing she saw before she went was Henry waking up and trying to stop her from disappearing. He faded into Mrs. Worm.

"Henry!" April called and then clamped a hand over her mouth angrily. _Don't be foolish! He means nothing to me! _

Mrs. Worm gave her an odd look. "Come on girly! We haven't got all day for you to be standing there gaping and calling me 'Henry'!"

"Sorry, just a reaction from being transported. I think my dress got a little grass stained." April said, picking up the hem of her dress and inspecting it.

Mrs. Worm looked at the hem closely and clucked disapprovingly. "You'll have to take it off so I can fix it. The king wanted me to alter the design a little too."

April took off the dress and put on her dressing gown. She wandered over to the balcony and leaned on the railing. She looked out over the Underground: the labyrinth, the junkyard, the city filled with activity, and the castle lawn that was covered in goblins and other creatures she couldn't identify. She spotted some goblin guards dragging Henry to his seat and then throwing him into it. April saw her mother rush over to him and feel for a pulse. April looked away from the scene and gazed at the labyrinth, it looked so different from here than inside it.

Mrs. Worm came out onto the balcony followed by Sasha. "This little one wanted to talk to you, something about true love."

Sasha held her older cousin's hand and looked out at the labyrinth. "Was it hard?"

"It was silly." April said quietly.

"Were there monsters?"

April smiled at her cousin. "A few, but I made friends with a troll so they didn't bug me."

Sasha beamed. "Wow! You hardly ever make friends!"

April ruffled her cousin's hair fondly. "That's because I already have friends, you and…" She couldn't finish her sentence; the name seemed to get stuck in her throat. She found that she didn't even _want_ to say the name. She didn't want to do _anything_ but make Jareth happy.

Soon the dress was ready to wear again. The way Mrs. Worm had altered it was by removing the gray silk from the bodice and replacing it with white. April had no emotion regarding the changes. She had no emotion when Mrs. Worm took her combat boots away and replaced them with white slippers. She thought of nothing but Jareth.

Sasha began doing April's hair, using hair pins that had diamonds on the ends. April was expressionless as all the pins went in – all but the last. April's hand flew up and stopped the elegant pin from being placed in her hair.

"Wait! Use this one instead." She handed the little girl a bunny hair clip. Sasha looked at it and nodded, clipping it into her cousin's hair.

When she was ready April was led outside by Ernest and nine other goblins. Sasha followed slowly. The group arrived in the great hall of the castle where Peter and Sarah Stormynight waited for April.

Sarah felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw her daughter in a long, white dress. She covered her mouth to keep herself from yelping when she saw the vacant expression on April's face. Sarah and Peter rushed up to their little girl and hugged her tightly.

"I never expected your wedding to be like this…" Sarah sobbed.

Peter tried to cheer his wife up by joking. "I know, I always thought you'd ride a motorcycle down the aisle and all of the bridesmaids would be wearing matching leather!"

April gave a weak smile. "If you say so. Mom, I didn't realize that you had met my fiancé before."

Sarah glanced at her husband and turned back to April. "What did the Goblin King do to you? You aren't going to marry him!"

April ignored her mother, walking over to the door and opening it. "The ceremony is about to start; you two should find your seats."

Sarah whimpered. "April, what happened to the plan? It was going to work!"

April didn't answer, but instead stood stiffly. Jareth appeared at her side and smiled at Sarah.

"Goblin King, what have you done to my daughter?!" Sarah growled through gritted teeth.

"Sarah, you look lovely as usual, but not nearly festive enough for this celebration!" He snapped his fingers and Sarah was wearing a long, golden dress. Her hair had been done up much like April's and she was wearing very fine jewelry. "Much better!"

"This isn't a celebration! Besides, you have no power over me!" With those harsh words the golden dress changed back into the black one she had arrived in.

"I may not have power over you," Jareth hissed, "But April is a different story entirely."

Peter jerked forward with his fists raised. "Leave my little girl alone!"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "You are very irritating. Here in my castle you can do nothing to harm me." He snapped his fingers and Peter was gone. "Before you say anything, my dear Sarah, I only sent him to his seat outside. The wedding is about to start, this being the last time you see your daughter I assume you'll want to watch every moment of it."

Sarah backed out the door slowly, watching Jareth. When she was gone a man who resembled an older version of the Goblin King appeared. He seemed to glide over to April and Jareth.

"Son."

"Father."

The older man glanced at April distastefully. "Is this the bride you have chosen?"

"Her name is April." Jareth announced.

"She does not seem to be very exciting."

"There were some necessary precautions that I took to ensure the wedding will go as planned. As soon as I crack this crystal she'll be back to her old self." Jareth twirled the crystal that held April's will in it. Inside it was chaos; a purple steam bounced around crazily and when the older man held his ear up to it he heard yelling.

"I see. This crystal is very tense, as if it may break at any moment. What did you take away from her? It must be plentiful."

Jareth smirked. "Her will. She is even more forceful than her mother; I just barely contained it all."

"Excellent. I wish you happiness." The old king tapped the crystal gently, "But don't keep her trapped forever." He disappeared to join his wife outside.

"Who was that?" April asked.

Jareth jumped. He'd forgotten she was in the room. "Just my father. He'll be conducting the marriage."

April nodded and looked away. The Goblin King's brow furrowed. _Was that curiosity? She should not be able to be curious…_ He stroked the crystal that held part of April. By doing this he could hear her thoughts:

_I'll be so happy after this wedding. – No! – Shut up! Jareth is perfect. He is handsome, kind, strong – Annoying, arrogant, evil. – Jareth is who I'm marrying; I'm not listening to you._

April seemed to settle on that, which relieved Jareth. He was worried that she could even think to deny what he said, but the ideas that he had replaced her will with seemed to be dominating. _As long as we marry quickly, then I won't have to worry about it._

The Goblin King took her hand gently, she allowed him to, but she was tenser. He scowled, but led her outside confidently. A goblin musician struck up the wedding march of the labyrinth and the ceremony began.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: School starts soon, so perhaps we will see to getting this computer hooked up to the internet. If that happens the updates will come soon after.**

**Disclaimer: I, like, don't, like, own, like, Labyrinth man!**

Sarah, Peter, and Henry held their breaths as April and Jareth came out of the castle and began their walk down the aisle. Sasha was before the couple and smiling brightly. When the little party passed Peter he had tears in his eyes. He'd always thought that he'd be able to walk his little girl down the aisle at her wedding. Having this position filled by his wife's worst enemy made him reach for a tissue.

They soon passed Sarah, whose eyes were also brimmed with tears. If one looked deeper than the tears they would see pure hatred for the Goblin King. Sarah even thought about sticking out her foot and tripping him. She thought better of it when he looked down and smirked at her.

Henry was seething. He had been knocked unconscious by a man in tights and then tied to his seat by goblins. His best friend was about to be married to the man in tights and there was nothing he could do about it. As Jareth passed Henry he tossed a crystal at his chair, causing it to collapse. Henry was about to shout and disrupt the entire affair when a goblin tied a gag around his mouth.

The wedding party came to the alter and the bride and groom faced each other. Jareth smiled charmingly at his soon to be wife, but she did not smile back. She looked like she was contemplating something. Her brow was wrinkled with thought. Jareth stopped smiling and turned to his father, who was performing the ceremony.

Most would think that a marriage in the Underground was different from the usual wedding, being filled with goblins and magic, but it really wasn't. It quite resembled the average American wedding, just packed with goblins.

"Dearly beloved goblins – and guests," Jareth's father said, "We have gathered here today to witness the joining of two beings my son Jareth the Goblin King and Prince of the Underground and his chosen bride, April Stormynight soon to be Queen of the Goblins and Princess of the Underground. If any object to this marriage please speak up now or forever hold your peace."

Sarah and Peter both began to speak up but the King of the Underground cut them off, "I meant, if any goblins object please speak up now."

No goblins objected. They probably wouldn't have even if Jareth hadn't threatened them with the bog for misspeaking. The goblins wanted a queen to control the temper of their king. Though most of the past Goblin Kings never married there was the occasional royal marriage and when the kings did marry the whole kingdom flourished.

Jareth's father continued with all of the traditional things said at a wedding. As he babbled on April started thinking. She had been arguing with herself, but soon the rebellious part started to convince the part Jareth had taken over and was now contemplating what to do. She was still unsure if she loved Jareth or not and she still couldn't resist doing what Jareth said since her will was trapped inside the crystal, but she was figuring things out quickly.

Jareth saw that she was thinking and began rubbing the crystal with her will in it to see what she was thinking.

_Ugh! I'm so confused!_ April thought angrily. Her face was the very image of her surname. She looked as stormy as a sailor's worst nightmare.

Jareth frowned. _What does she have to be confused about? Is Father speaking to fast for her? Does she not understand the things he is saying? Perhaps that's it._

"Stop being confused and smiled." Jareth whispered in April's ear. He had unwittingly just caused her to make up her mind about how she felt. She did as she was told and smiled brightly.

Finally the King of the Underground neared the end of the ceremony. He turned to Sasha. "Small human child, give me the rings."

Sasha had not been paying attention to the ceremony and was surprised when everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Give me the rings. You know the small circular pieces of jewelry that you wear on your finger?"

Sasha grunted and took the rings out of her shirt pocket. "You don't have to be so rude about it." She grunted, slapping them down into the old man's hand. She crossed her arms and pretended to be absorbed in pouting, but she was watching out of the corner of her eye.

The old king sighed and rolled his eyes. Children could be so infuriating. "Where was I? Oh yes. Jareth, king of the goblins and Prince of the Underground, do you take this human to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?"

Jareth waited a few seconds for a dramatic effect and smiled. "I do."

Sarah groaned. If Jareth had done something to April's ability to decide things for herself then the wedding was as good as over. There was nothing to be done now. No one but April could stop the marriage and she was being controlled by the Goblin King.

"And do you, April Stormynight, Lady of the Motorcycle, take this king to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?"

There was a long pause and every person, goblin, and fey held their breath. This was the moment of truth. No sound was made. Jareth whispered to April.

"Say 'I do'."

April didn't move for a second but then her lips began to move slowly. "I,"

"Come on." Jareth hissed.

"I, I, d…" She stopped talking and took a deep breath, "I would never marry such a disgusting, repulsive monster." And with that she fainted.


End file.
